The Boss
by BlueShadow00
Summary: <html><head></head>Damon Salvatore era el jefe de una empresa multimillonaria, tenía lo que quería cuando quería. El problema era que no estaba seguro de que era exactamente lo que quería de Elena Gilbert. (AU- Todos Humanos)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** The Boss

**Autor:** BlueShadow00

**Pairing:** Delena

**Raiting:** M

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Todos humanos. Lenguaje adulto y escenas eróticas.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. Son propiedad de la autora L.J Smith y el canal CW.

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron?... al menos disimulen que si! jajajaja... Aquí les traigo otra loca invención mía. Esta vez un poco más subida de tono ;)... a ver como me va con esto... Espero que lo disfruten! ya saben... se aceptan todo tipo de criticas y comentarios... estaré ansiosa de leer sus reviews, es lo que me impulsa a escribir!... Saludos a todos y que gusto estar de vuelta! :D...

* * *

><p>-Espero que esto no sea un problema para usted señor Salvatore- Se lamentó la anciana en tono solemne.<p>

Damon la observó resignado. Pearl, su vieja secretaria de 60 años, debía tomarse 3 meses de licencia para operarse la cadera, justo ahora que estaban a punto de cerrar un negocio millonario y necesitaba que todo saliera perfecto. Suspiró y la miró serio y estricto como siempre- Temo que si será un problema, pero tratare de solucionarlo lo antes posible… tendré que buscar alguien capacitado para que pueda hacer por mí todo lo que tú haces…- dijo mortificado…Ella no solo se encargaba de llevar las cosas bien en la oficina, sino que le daba recordatorios importantes sobre asuntos personales que lo habían salvado de más de un lío.

-En cuanto a eso… si me permite el atrevimiento, me gustaría sugerir a alguien para el puesto- comentó esperanzada.

-¿A quien Pearl?- interrogó curioso, alzando una ceja.

-A mi sobrina Elena-

-¿La que vive contigo?- se sorprendió.

-La misma… ella sabe como es el movimiento de la empresa por tantas veces que me ah visto trabajar en casa… La instruí sobre todos los deberes que debe cumplir aquí, no encontrara a nadie más capacitado se lo juro…- luego lo miró con su tierno gesto de anciana a medio morir. Damon odiaba esa cara.- Además está a punto de recibirse de Ingeniera en Sistemas, está trabajando en su tesis, y ocuparse tres meses en una empresa de desarrollo de Software le vendría excelente para cubrir el tiempo de pasante que necesita para obtener su título…Sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro señor.- comentó práctica.

Damon dudó, no era prudente en aquel momento tener a una torpe estudiante sin experiencia rondando por allí, pero realmente no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para ponerse a buscar a alguien idóneo para el puesto. Confiaba en Pearl, había sido la secretaría de su padre por más de treinta años, y al morir éste y él tomar las riendas de la empresa, se convirtió en su guía para poder sobrevivir en aquél mundo.- Esta bien Pearl, si tu confías en ella entonces la aceptaré aquí… sabes el procedimiento que debes hacer con recursos humanos para que sea admitida y redacten su contrato… ordenaré que se la incluya como pasante para que ayude en su carrera…-Dicho esto se levantó de su escritorio.

-Muchas gracias señor Salvatore, le prometo que no se arrepentirá de esto- La mujer le dio una sonrisa arrugada y Damon le correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, saliendo de allí y dando por finalizada la reunión.

Pearl suspiró- Este muchacho…debería aprender a relajarse- luego soltó una risa negando con la cabeza-.

_Una semana después_

Damon entró en el edificio de Salvatore Electronics a primera hora de la mañana. El enorme reloj que estaba sobre el mostrador de recepción marcaba las 7:30…media hora antes del horario habitual. Naturalmente la recepcionista aún no estaba allí, de hecho dudaba que hubiera poco más que algunas personas de limpieza y seguridad que llegaban antes para poner todo a punto para el día.

Aquella semana tendría mucho trabajo, estaban trabajando en el desarrollo de un Software que si gustaba a sus clientes, les haría ganar unos cientos de millones…El problema era que había que convencerlos de invertir primero, y para eso tenían que estar brillantes en la presentación que se llevaría a cabo en tan solo en dos meses… Y eso requería llegar antes a la oficina.

Subió al ascensor abrochando los botones de las muñecas de su impecable Armani negro. Se aflojó un poco la corbata azul marino, que hacía juego con sus preciosos ojos. Al llegar al último piso, el 32, donde estaba su oficina, lo recibió el guardia de seguridad.

-Buenos días Señor Salvatore- saludó con una inclinación.-

-Buenos días Matt- contestó sin apenas verlo.

Pasó el recibidor, dobló en el pasillo que discurría hacia la derecha y entro en la pequeña sala en donde estaba el puesto de trabajo de su secretaria personal, obviamente el sitio de Pearl estaba vacío, era demasiado temprano. Entró a su enorme despacho, que tenía su pared trasera completamente hecha de vidrió con una impresionante vista al Central Park, suspiró admirando las vistas y un olor tentador llenó sus sentidos. Su vista se dirigió a su escritorio y allí vio una humeante taza de café recién hecho. Levantó una ceja curioso, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Se acercó y dio un sorbo…delicioso, no era de cafetera, era batido a mano…Curioseó un poco más su escritorio y vio que todo el papelerío que ocupaba para hoy estaba ordenado y listo para empezar. Quedó aun más desconcertado. De pronto escuchó un tenue golpe en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo con voz firme. La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella se asomó una joven de pelo castaño y enormes ojos color chocolate. Damon se perdió a sí mismo en contemplarla sin ningún reparo. Lucía una falda de tubo color negro que revelaba unas torneadas y largas piernas, una blusa azul eléctrico que era bastante suelta y bailaba sensualmente alrededor de su perfecta figura y unos zapatos de tacón también azules no muy altos. Tenía la piel blanca y se veía tan tersa que invitaba a acariciar. Su hermosa melena castaña caía hasta su cintura, lacia, sedosa y brillante. El joven estaba completamente embelesado ante aquella visión y perdió por un momento la noción del tiempo y el lugar. Hasta que un pequeño carraspeo incómodo lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-Señor Salvatore, eh venido a presentarme, mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, su secretaria temporal en reemplazo de mi tía Pearl- Caminó hasta él con un condenadamente sensual vaivén de caderas y le tendió una mano, con una dulce sonrisa amistosa.

-Gusto en conocerla señorita Gilbert- Dijo estrechándola y sintiendo inmediatamente una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo. Separó su mano turbado y por la mirada que ella le dirigió supo que había sentido aquello. ¿Qué pasaba allí? No era como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer bonita. De hecho estaba todo el tiempo rodeado de ellas. Carraspeó incómodo por la situación y por saberse descubierto observándola tan descaradamente momentos antes.- Gracias por el café y por ordenar mis papeles… pero realmente no era necesario que llegara tan temprano.-

-Mi tía me comentó que tiene que trabajar desde temprano por un nuevo proyecto que están encarando, en ese caso debo estar aquí por si necesita algo señor- le comentó tranquilamente.

-Aprecio su preocupación- asintió- ¿A qué hora le dijeron que comenzaba su horario?

-A las 8 a.m- le dijo ella- pero consideré que si usted llegaba antes, era para comenzar a trabajar rápido, y es más fácil que tenga todo listo para ello… no es ninguna molestia- sonrió de nuevo.

A Damon le gustó su actitud comprometida.

-Lo dejaré trabajar tranquilo, si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo- Y haciendo un ligero gesto con la cabeza salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Damon suspiró. Seria condenadamente difícil concentrarse con semejante distracción. Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos de tan duro trabajo, era una castaña de infarto paseándose frente a sus narices. Pero indudablemente, sería divertido, pensó lanzando una malévola sonrisa.

Unas horas después, mientras estaba inmerso en su trabajo, el reloj daba las 9 en punto y un pequeño cartel se abrió en su ordenador acompañado de un tenue tintinear de campana. Damon alzó la ceja sorprendido ¿Qué era aquello?

"9:10 A.M reunión con el personal de marketing"

Genial, lo había olvidado. Observó más el cartelito y a continuación presionó el comunicador que llamaba directamente a su secretaria.

-¿Si señor?- contestó ella al instante.

-Venga a mi oficina Señorita Gilbert- comentó serio. Como siempre.

Un instante después sus ojos se vieron deleitados por la hermosa figura de la chica.

-¿Qué necesita Señor?- interrogo.

-¿Sabe de donde ah salido este cartel que apareció en mi computadora?- cuestionó.

-Es un pequeño programa de alarmas, que le avisara de sus reuniones y compromisos con diferentes tiempos de antelación, según la distancia a la que deba ir- le comento suavemente.

-¿Y eso?- alzó una ceja sorprendido.

-Pensé que sería más fácil así. Sólo debo cargarlo en la mañana al llegar y el programa por si mismo se encargará del resto…Por si de pronto surge mucho trabajo y se pasa el tiempo sin que me dé cuenta… así no olvidare avisarle de nada y usted no perderá ningún compromiso- le sonrió.

-Eso es muy conveniente, hoy en día existen aplicaciones para todo- negó como resignado- ¿De dónde ah sacado esta?-

-Este…- ella se sonrojó- Yo la cree- Desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Estupendo- Abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendido, una pequeña y genuina sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, pero ella no alcanzó a verla- Debo decir que se ah lucido hoy señorita Gilbert, será interesante tenerla con nosotros…Bienvenida a bordo- Ella alzó la cabeza contenta y esta vez si pudo ver la cálida sonrisa que él le dedico.

-Gracias señor Salvatore- Contestó en verdad emocionada.

-¿Le molestaría que la tutee señorita Gilbert?-preguntó interesado.

-eso no sería problema- asintió ella.

-Genial…entonces si me disculpas, iré a esa reunión que me espera- ella asintió y el pasó a su lado y se fue de allí.

La chica suspiró una vez que estuvo sola. Aquel hombre estaba de escándalo. Rió para sí misma y regresó a su escritorio.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de una extenuante reunión con los de marketing que duró tres horas, por fin habían comprendido que era lo que esperaba exactamente de la publicidad para el nuevo proyecto. Obviamente todo quedaría en planes y diseños hasta que los clientes aprobaran la idea.

Ya era mediodía y estaba muriendo de hambre. Se dirigió a toda prisa a su oficina para poder ordenar comida, no podía darse el lujo de ir a comer fuera con tanto trabajo. Pasó rápidamente frente al escritorio de su secretaria sin notar que ella no estaba. En cuanto entro en su despacho, el delicioso aroma de pasta recién hecha invadió sus sentidos. La boca se le hizo agua y prácticamente corrió para abalanzarse sobre el plato de Espagueti a la boloñesa que descansaba en su escritorio. Estaba por dar el primer bocado cuando su puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y una presurosa Elena entró con un vaso en las manos. Se frenó en seco al verlo allí.

-Disculpe la irrupción- se disculpó apenada- no pensé que llegaría tan rápido… ¿Corrió hasta aquí?- sonrió.

Damon alzó una ceja sorprendido…sus empleados no bromeaban con él, lo respetaban mucho, o le tenían miedo aún no le quedaba claro. Aquella chica era como un soplo de aire fresco.

-Solo venía a traerle un refresco, limonada con hielo, su favorita según sé- le tendió el vaso.

-Así es- contestó tomándolo- Me sigues sorprendiendo Elena, pareces estar en cada detalle- la elogió.

Ella agitó su mano restándole importancia- Nada de eso, por la hora supuse que tendría hambre…y no sé porque imagine que no saldría a buscar comida- sonrió de nuevo. Él la miro preguntándose cómo era que parecía conocerlo tanto- Mi tía me ah contado muchas cosas útiles- le respondió ella a su pregunta no formulada. No tuvo más remedio que asentir.- Si gusta, llámeme en cuanto acabe de comer y le pasaré las llamadas de hoy.

-No hace falta, hazlo ahora- le dijo haciéndole una seña con su mano para que tome asiento frente a él. Comenzó a comer y se dispuso a escucharla.

-Bien… el director de finanzas llamó para informar que el nuevo presupuesto está listo para que usted lo revise… El señor Saltzman pidió que baje a verlo antes de irse…y finalmente su abogado preguntó cuando tendría tiempo usted de verlo para revisar algunos papeles- finalizó.

-Bien… ¿Qué tal esta mi agenda para esta semana?- cuestionó.

-Me temo que bastante apretada señor…- se lamentó ella- Sin embargo puede arreglarse.

-Escucho….-

-El miércoles en la tarde tiene cuatro horas libres luego de la reunión con los programadores, podría agendar una visita al sector de finanzas…- el asintió- Si trabaja en el software de base desde ahora y pasamos su junta con recursos humanos para mañana, le dará tiempo para ir a ver al señor Saltzman.

-Pero no puedo cancelar con los de recursos- notó.

-De hecho necesita tener listo el nuevo protocolo legal para que ellos puedan lanzar la circular entre los empleados…y para eso es necesario que ultime detalles con su abogado- explicó.-Si estipulamos una reunión con su abogado a primera hora mañana, le dará tiempo para ver a los de Recursos humanos antes de las 3 que es cuando tiene su próximo compromiso- Ella sonrió

El asintió conforme- Suena perfecto, arréglalo todo… y necesitaré unos cuantos de esos cartelitos tuyos para no olvidar nada- la señaló con el dedo con fingido autoritarismo.

-No se preocupe allí estarán…- Asintió divertida-Bien eso es todo…con permiso- el asintió y ella se marchó.- Bon Apetit- le dijo graciosamente desde la entrada. Damon negó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El día siguió sin contratiempos. A pesar de trabajar incesantemente en aquél bendito nuevo programa, le dio tiempo para pasar a ver a Rick antes de irse.

-Hola colega- lo saludó el hombre desde atrás de su escritorio cuando entró sin llamar.

-¿Qué me cuentas Rick?- exclamó dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla frente a su amigo.

-Aquí... trabajando un poco, tengo algunas cosas interesantes que me gustaría que veas, luego te las envío- le comentó.

Damon asintió. Rick era su socio y mejor amigo desde siempre. Habían ido juntos a la universidad y entraron a trabajar a la empresa cuando se graduaron. Luego de la muerte de Giuseppe y al tener que hacerse cargo de todo repentinamente, Rick no dudó en apoyarlo en todo y ponerle los pies en la tierra de vez en cuando. Era la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente.

-¿Qué tal tu nueva secretaria?- interrogó divertido.

-Sorpresivamente efectiva- reconoció.- no me esperaba eso de una estudiante.

-ya… pero eso no era lo que quería saber… te conozco Damon se que le hiciste un examen exhaustivo- rió.

-No digas tonterías… no te niego que esta buena pero…-la carcajada de Rick lo interrumpió.

-¡Lo sabia! Los chicos andan diciendo que la nueva está para el crimen… y sabía que tú no podrías evitar mirarla- continuó riendo.

-Que puedo hacer… soy un hombre después de todo- soltó una sonrisa picara- ¿Asique ya tiene fans masculinos eh?-

-Varios…tendré que pasarme por tu despacho a comprobarlo por mi mismo-sonrió.

-Compórtate Rick, no vayas a asustarla- se rió Damon.

El aludido hizo un gesto de ofensa y ambos rieron. Se pasaron un buen rato allí discutiendo de varios temas pendientes, hasta que finalmente decidieron que era tiempo de irse.

A la mañana siguiente Damon llegó nuevamente a las 7:30. Esta vez no le sorprendió encontrar un café humeante en su escritorio. Se sentó en éste con satisfacción y lo degustó mientras observaba los papeles para hoy prolijamente ordenados en una pila. Su puerta sonó.

-Adelante- exclamó sumergido en su lectura.

-Buenos días señor Salvatore-

-Buenos d…- Alzó la vista y se calló a mitad de la frase. Dios, iba a matarlo si seguía luciéndose así frente a él. Hoy llevaba un precioso trajecito blanco con detalles en negro, compuesto por una falda y una chaqueta a juego, ambos ajustándose deliciosamente a su esbelta figura. Carraspeó- Buenos días Elena...Gracias por el café-

-No hay de que… Venía para informarle que su abogado llegará en media hora-

-Genial, hazlo pasar en cuanto esté aquí- le ordenó obligándose a poner su vista de nuevo en los papeles frente a él.

Ella asintió- Con permiso-dijo retirándose.

Damon suspiró y se dispuso a comenzar el día.

Al rato su puerta volvió a sonar y su abogado hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Madre santa! Quiero una secretaria así…dime de donde la has sacado- rió.

-Compórtate Enzo- dijo Damon serio- Necesito acabar cuanto antes el papelerío para poder reunirme con los de recursos humanos.

-Está bien- asintió- Pero luego me dices…- rió. Damon negó resignado como si su amigo no tuviera remedio. Enzo también había estudiado con él y Rick. No eran tan cercanos pero lo apreciaba mucho.

Se pasó todo el día de aquí para allá y finalmente regresó a su despacho cuando daban las 6 Pm, hora de finalización de la jornada laboral.

No vio a Elena en su puesto y supuso que se había ido, pero se chocó con ella cuando intentó entrar a su oficina al mismo tiempo que la chica salía.

-Lo siento señor- murmuró apenada alzando el rostro.

Habían quedado muy cerca el uno del otro. Tanto que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Damon tragó saliva y observó directamente sus labios, tan rosados y llenos que invitaban a devorarlos. Hizo falta todo su autocontrol para dar un paso a atrás.

-Pensé que te habías ido ya…- comento.

-Solo estaba dejándole todo listo para esta noche- le informó. Él la miró sin entender -El cumpleaños de su hermano señor, la fiesta…- Le recordó.

-¡Demonios! Lo olvide por completo- se regañó a sí mismo.

-Descuide todo está listo- le dijo entrando al despacho- Mande a traer su traje de la tintorería, su chofer lo espera abajo, y el regalo para su hermano lo encontrará en la cajuela del auto- ella sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Tomó su traje de arriba del escritorio y se lo tendió. - Aún le dará tiempo de arreglarse.

-Como…- quedó sorprendido. Una vez más.-Espera… ¿le compraste un regalo a mi hermano?-

-Esta mañana cuando se fue su abogado me comentó que si le daba tiempo saldría a comprar una raqueta de tennis para su hermano ¿lo olvida?-sonrió condescendiente- ya sabía yo que no le daría tiempo…no se preocupe compré la mejor-

-Eres increíble- susurró realmente asombrado.

Ella rió. Su risa siempre sonaba demasiado juguetona y divertida para su propio bien, pensó Damon.

-No fue nada…ahora apresúrese si no quiere llegar tarde…hasta mañana señor, diviértase- dijo como despedida.

-Te veo mañana Elena- se despidió como ausente.

Luego sacudió su cabeza y corrió a su baño privado para ducharse y prepararse para esa noche.

* * *

><p><span>Bueno bueno, hasta aquí por hoy porque les subo otro muy pronto! jajaja... Espero que les guste como va yendo todo...veremos que tal les va a estos dos!... Estoy ansiosa por ver que les pareció!...Saludos :) :)<span>


	3. Chapter 3

La noche estaba siendo de lo más aburrida, aquella fiesta estaba llena de los bobos amigos de su hermano, de familiares e importantes hombres de negocios. Se disculpo con Stefan diciendo que mañana tenía que trabajar temprano y rápidamente regreso a su apartamento.

Para la medianoche ya estaba metido en la cama, con sólo unos bóxer y sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Su mirada fija en el techo. Sus pensamientos rondaban en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, no había podido evitar huir de aquella fiesta, el ambiente sobrio y educado no era para él, odiaba aquello, por eso se ponía de mal humor cuando debía ir a esas aburridas cenas de negocios.

De repente sonrió, al menos a su hermano le había encantado su regalo...Eso lo llevo irremediablemente a pensar en Elena. Aquella chiquilla lo atraía sobremanera, el problema es que era su jefe y no podía permitirse un escándalo en la oficina, además la chica era demasiado buena en su trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de que se fuera por una estupidez que él cometiera.

Una carcajada resonó en su garganta, no sería la primera vez que tenía una aventura en la oficina…recordó a Rebekah, a Rose, a Andie. Él era el jefe, estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, a que ellas le dieran lo que pidiera, pero no sabía porque tenía la impresión de que Elena no se lo pondría tan fácil. La idea lo hacía emocionarse más. A la mierda con los valores morales y lo que era correcto, Él era Damon Salvatore y se divertiría jugando con Elena Gilbert.

Al día siguiente llegó a la empresa un poco antes de lo habitual, daban las 7:20 cuando entró en el edificio y naturalmente, esta vez su café no lo esperaba. Se sentó tras su escritorio y estaba recostándose en la silla cuando Elena entró con una taza en sus manos, se sorprendió visiblemente al verlo allí.

-Buenos días señor Salvatore, ah llegado muy temprano hoy- saludó acercándose para depositar la taza delante de él.

-Buenos días Elena- respondió él devorándola con la mirada.- Gracias por el café, ¿Lo haces tú?- interrogó curioso.

-Si… personalmente no me gusta el de la máquina… pero si usted lo prefiere…- fue interrumpida.

-Así está perfecto- le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta.

Ella asintió y sacó de debajo de su brazo el montón de papeles del día- Aquí tiene, si necesita algo sólo hágamelo saber- le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de allí.

Damon se quedó mirando la puerta pensativo. Ni una mirada coqueta, ni un sonrojo, ni actitud nerviosa, había pasado de él completamente. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro fue malévola.

Así transcurrió la primera semana, llena de mucho trabajo interrumpido ocasionalmente por los útiles cartelitos de Elena. Realmente los apreciaba mucho, desde que ella había llegado no había llegado tarde a ni un solo sitio, sus compromisos estaban 100% cubiertos, tanto los laborales como los personales y le estaba profundamente agradecido a la chica por ello.

Eso no significaba que hubiera resignado la idea de jugar un poquito con ella. Tal vez no llegar lejos, pero algo de diversión inocente no le vendría mal. Ella no parecía demostrar interés en él, pero respondía a todas sus provocaciones con ingeniosas frases y argumentos. Podía notar cómo se moderaba frente a él, pero sin duda era una chica divertida que sabía cómo jugar. Simplemente tenía que lograr que dejara de lado el complejo de Jefe-empleada que tenía. Por ahora, se divertía en grande con las bromas en la oficina y el ambiente relajado que la chica creaba.

El problema era que también verla pasearse por ahí todo el día con ese jodidamente perfecto cuerpo, lo estaba dejando con muchas ganas. Por lo que aquél viernes por la tarde decidió desfogarse con lo primero que encontró a la mano, Rebekah.

La rubia entró a su oficina contoneándose provocativamente.

-¿Querías verme guapo?- Ella trabajaba en el área de finanzas junto con su hermano Elijah, y sabía que cuando Damon quería verla en su oficina a solas, era para algo en concreto. Entró cerrando la puerta tras ella y fue directamente a sentarse en su regazo, sin esperar invitación, comenzó a devorarle la boca con pasión.

Se entretuvieron un rato con besos y carisias. Damon decidió que lo mejor sería que se fueran a un hotel aquella noche. Jamás llevaba a sus ligues ocasionales a su apartamento. Contaminaban sus sabanas. Rió ante el pensamiento. La chica lo miró encantada, pensando que se divertía con ella. La hizo salir de su regazo y tocó el comunicador.

-Si señor- respondió Elena al instante.

-¿Puedes venir Elena?-

-Claro- dijo ella cortando la comunicación.

-Espérame en el estacionamiento- le informó coqueto a Rebekah. Que automáticamente se levantó y en cuanto Elena abrió la puerta se fue.

-No tiene más compromisos por hoy Señor Salvatore…puede retirarse si gusta- sonrió.

-Como sabes que…- musitó descolocado.

-Tal vez haya sido la ropa de la señorita Rebekah, o sea el labial por todo su cuello… aún no lo decido- comentó alzando una ceja divertida.

Se estaba burlando de él. La divertía aquello. Muy a su pesar lo hizo reír.

-Debería limpiarse antes de salir…digo si es que quiere ser discreto al respecto- le aconsejó.

-Claro...- se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió encontró a la chica ordenando su escritorio- Puedes irte también no hace falta que te quedes- La miró comportase como si nada pasara. Aquella reacción lo desconcertó, había esperado que se escandalizara o se indignara por su descaro. Pero ella simplemente se burlaba de él y le daba un consejo amistoso, maldita insolente. Sonrió…aquella desconcertante mujer lograba sorprenderlo constantemente, y eso le encantaba.-Nos vemos el lunes Elena.

-Hasta entonces Señor- se despidió la chica.

No hace falta contar lo que hizo con Rebekah en cuanto llegaron al primer hotel que cruzaron. Pasaron allí toda la noche y cuando acabaron, Se fue dejándola dormida en la cama. Pagó la habitación y todos los gastos y regresó a su apartamento. Siempre era así, ella lo sabía, no había nada que hablar ni compartir luego de satisfacer sus necesidades, él no dormía con nadie. Detestaba compartir cama.

El sábado en la mañana se despertó a las 9 a.m con el familiar tintinear de unas campanitas. Sorprendido miró su teléfono y vio uno de los simpáticos cartelitos de Elena _"10:00 hs. Partido con los socios del Tennis Club"._ Sonrió y comenzó a alistarse para el encuentro. ¿Cómo había llegado el cartelito a su celular? Lo supo en cuanto lo investigo, ella había ligado las alertas a su correo electrónico y así sonarían en cualquier dispositivo que él tuviera a la mano. Era brillante. Y sabía perfectamente que él era un despistado en cuanto a reuniones y horarios. Debía agradecerle, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía su número, se lo pediría el lunes.

Sin más se dispuso a pasar su fin de semana, rodeado de compromisos sociales y cartelitos recordadores. El sábado en la noche como por eso de las 10 le llegó otra alerta _"Es sábado en la noche, olvídese de los compromisos y salga a divertirse ;)"._ Estalló en una carcajada. ¿Enserio? ¿Una carita con guiño? Le encantó aquel cartelito y sin duda le haría caso. Llamó a Rick y le dijo que esta noche salían de fiesta.

Varias horas más tarde y ya entrada la madrugada, estaban sentados en la barra de un pub de moda que se prendía bastante por esos días. La tenue iluminación, la estridente música y la cantidad de gente divirtiéndose y tomando tragos hacían de aquél lugar un espacio perfecto para pasar un buen rato.

Rick se estaba ligando a la camarera, y Damon supo que estaría solo por el resto de la noche. Comenzó a escanear el lugar con mirada de cazador. ¿Quién sería su victima de hoy? Pensó divertido. No tuvo que buscar mucho.

A unos pasos de él, situada en una esquina de la pista de baile, una sensual mujer bailaba al ritmo de la ardiente música, sus caderas se movían provocativamente y el resto de su cuerpo, que estaba perfectamente delineado por un vestido de satén negro ajustado, se contoneaba de tal forma que no logró quitarle sus ojos de encima. Su lacio y largo cabello se agitaba a su alrededor dándole un aire de misterio y fantasía. Algo en ella le resultaba familiar. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguar qué. La chica dio un giro y se puso a hablar con una rubia que la acompañaba y cuando vio su rostro casi se cae al suelo de la impresión. Era Elena.

Vio que asentía ante algo dicho por la rubia, e inmediatamente ésta se alejó hacia la barra dejándola sola. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella por detrás.

Grave error, el trasero de Elena meciéndose suavemente delante de él, en ese condenadamente ajustado vestido, causo estragos en sus pantalones.

-Vaya vaya… pero si es la secretaria del señor Salvatore- Bromeó y la vio girarse sorprendida.

-¿Señor Salvatore?- interrogó incrédula.

-El mismo…- tomó su mano y la beso- No esperaba ni por casualidad encontrarte aquí…pero debo decir que es una grata sorpresa- tiró de su mano y la acercó a él- ¿Bailaría con su jefe señorita Gilbert?- le preguntó divertido.

-Pues si él lo ordena no tengo otro remedio- se encogió de hombros divertida y se entregó a la música.

Damon rió y comenzó a bailar con ella. Tener sus cuerpos moviéndose al compás de la música, tan pegados uno de otro, no fue bueno para su salud mental. Si seguía provocándolo de aquella manera, la haría suya allí mismo en medio de la pista llena de gente. Ella volteó y él aprovechó para posar las manos en sus caderas sin poder resistirse. Se deleitó en el suave movimiento que la chica hizo para él. Volteó nuevamente, lo miró a los ojos pícara y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. Oh si… ella sabía jugar.

La atrajo hacia él y justo en ese instante fueron interrumpidos por la rubia de antes.

-Tengo nuestros tragos Elena- gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la música- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – preguntó comiéndolo con la mirada.

-Te presento a mi Jefe Damon Salvatore, Señor Salvatore, ella es mi mejor amiga, Caroline- los presentó.

El tomó su mano cortésmente y la beso- Gusto en conocerla bella dama- le dijo galante

Caroline casi se desmalla allí mismo- El gusto es mío… ¿Todos los jefes de tu oficina son así de guapos? Sí es así yo quiero aplicar amiga- comentó coqueta. Damon y ella rieron y Elena puso los ojos en blanco, negando divertida.

-¿Les molestaría un poco de compañía chicas? Mi acompañante me cambió por una pelirroja con implantes- comentó risueño señalando a Rick, sentado en la barra a unos pasos de ellos.

-Para nada- contestó Caroline.

Los tres bailaron un rato y cuando estuvieron cansados fueron a la barra a tomar algo. Habían pedido unos chupitos y luego de tomarlos Caroline se dirigió a Elena.

-Mira…- le dijo señalando disimuladamente a su derecha.-No te quita la mirada de encima.- Tanto Damon como Elena voltearon a ver y observaron a un hombre bastante apuesto que devoraba a la castaña con la mirada.

Elena sonrió.- Pues no está nada mal- se rió.

-Siempre te tocan los guapos- se quejó Caroline.

-¿Elena tiene muchos pretendientes?- preguntó Damon curioso.

-Si…siempre algún galán anda rondando cuando salimos…no le falta diversión- rió la rubia.

Damon iba a contestar pero entonces un hombre apareció para sacar a Caroline a bailar. Era bastante bien parecido, asique la rubia no se negó.

-Y dime Elena, ¿frecuentas mucho estos lugares?- dijo acercándose a ella, situándose en el lugar donde estaba antes la rubia.

-A decir verdad no…sólo cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre una vez cada tanto…trato de disfrutarlo lo mejor que puedo- sonrió ella.

-¿Ser empleada de un ogro te mantiene ocupada?- rió él.

-Usted no es un ogro- negó divertida- Pero lamentablemente entre el trabajo, el cuidado de mi tía y la universidad, no tengo mucho tiempo para mí.- se lamentó ella.

Damon cayó por primera vez en cuenta de que aquella chica debía tener una vida muy complicada. Y eso hizo que su gran desempeño laboral le agradara aún más. Sólo esperaba que ser tan buena asistente no estuviera afectando sus demás responsabilidades.

-Es bueno entonces que te diviertas de vez en cuando… no hay que olvidarse de uno mismo…- se rió- sino tendré que enviarte uno de tus propios cartelitos…como el de esta noche- comentó divertido.

-Lamento la broma, no pude evitarlo- rió ella.

-No lamentes nunca tus bromas Elena…Me encantan…- susurró y de pronto se perdió en su mirada.

La chica carraspeó- No puedo creer que con lo grande que es Nueva York hayamos acabado en el mismo sitio… no pensé que usted frecuentara este tipo de lugares…-

-¿Acaso me veías en uno de esos lugares para ricachones donde todos beben y hablan de dinero?- se indigno.

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros ella.- aunque por otra parte estaba segura de que es un hombre que sabe divertirse- comentó con mirada pícara.

-Eso tenlo por seguro- comentó tomando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. Se admiró por lo suave que era, tal y como se veía.

-Usted no es para nada como me lo pinto mi tía- se rió ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo la vieja Pearl de mí?- curioseó.

-Que era una persona que no sonreía a menudo, seria, con temperamento y que necesitaba relajarse- luego rió- No sé que le haya hecho a mi pobre tía pero a mí no me parece que sea como ella lo describe…-

-Ah… no hay nada como una reputación de hombre serio- rió él- Pero no lo soy en absoluto…- susurró.

-No me cabe duda señor Salvatore- Ella no se movió de su lugar, estaban muy cerca.

-Por favor deja lo de señor Salvatore, me haces sentir viejo- le confesó- No estamos en la oficina, esta noche no soy tu jefe…hoy soy simplemente Damon- le sonrió.

-No sé si esa sea una línea que este dispuesta a cruzar- negó ella divertida.

-¿Por qué no? Te aseguro que Damon es mucho más interesante que el Señor Salvatore- ronroneó dando un peligroso paso más hacia ella. Sus respiraciones chocaron.

-Ya…Pero yo trabajo para el señor Salvatore- sus enormes ojos chocolate chocaron con un cálido mar azul que prometía el paraíso- Asique creo que por ahora me quedare con las ganas de conocer a Damon- su tono fue divertido y acto seguido se separó de la barra y se alejó de él. Dejándolo totalmente descolocado.

¿Lo había rechazado? ¿Así nada más? ¿Que no se había enterado que nadie se le resistía a Damon Salvatore? Sonrió con perversidad… oh si…. Comenzaba la cacería. El era un cazador después de todo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a esa linda conejita.

Se giro a la barra para comprobar si Rick seguía allí pero no había señales ni de él ni de la pelirroja. Asique estaba libre para seguir a Elena un rato más. Sin embargo cuando volvió su mirada a la pista ella ya no estaba. La buscó durante una hora, pero era evidente que la chica había desaparecido del lugar. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Un poco preocupado y ya sin ganas de irse con ninguna otra mujer, fue por su auto y regresó a su apartamento.

Lamentó todo el resto del fin de semana no tener su número para preguntarle si todo iba bien. El lunes llegó rápido de todas formas. Ese día entró a la empresa a las 8 en punto, se había quedado dormido. Cuando llegó a la pequeña recepción de su piso encontró a Elena hablando animadamente con Matt, ambos reían por algo que no había llegado a oír. El chico estaba de cara al ascensor asique lo vio entrar y al instante se paró de su sitió para recibirlo.

-Buenos días señor Salvatore- comentó con su formalidad habitual.

Elena se giró. Hermosa como siempre.

-Buenos días Señor- le sonrió.

-Buenos días Matt, Elena- Asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Me acompañas?- dijo estirando un brazo para que ella pasara primero.

Ella asintió y se despidió de Matt con un gesto. Caminó a su oficina y se paró para dejarlo entrar.

-Las damas primero- le sonrió él.

Al entrar lo recibió como de costumbre el aroma del café y su pila de papeles.

-¿Cómo es que siempre está caliente sin importar la hora a la que llegue?- interrogó curioso.

-Tengo un pequeño pajarillo en la entrada que me comunica cuando usted entra al edificio- le reveló con una sonrisa.

El asintió- Quería preguntarte…- se sentó en su lugar y ella se quedó parada frente al escritorio expectante- ¿Te ocurrió algo el otro día? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me preocupó que desaparecieras de repente.

-No tiene de que preocuparse señor, solo una llamada urgente de mi tía que no puede moverse de la cama y necesitaba asistencia inmediata- le contó.

-¿Está bien Pearl?- se interesó él.

-Si lo está. Sólo que por ahora esta inmovilizada y necesita vigilancia constante...Su enfermera no se queda por las noches asique yo me hago cargo… fui algo descuidada al pensar que no necesitaría nada en la madrugada- se reprendió a sí misma.

-Nada de eso… Te haces cargo de ella, el trabajo y la universidad… necesitas despejarte de vez en cuando… por suerte no estabas lejos de su casa- sonrió él.

-Así es- estuvo de acuerdo ella- Bien… ¿Necesita algo más?-

-Si…- carraspeó él- ¿Podrías darme tu número de móvil? Por si tengo alguna urgencia y necesito localizarte.

-Claro- Ella se acercó y apuntó el número en la esquina de una de sus hojas.-Normalmente lo apago cuando estoy en clase por las noches, pero con todo lo de mi tía lo tengo prendido las 24 hs. Si necesita algo solo hágamelo saber- le regaló una sonrisa amable- Bueno ahora sí, lo dejo trabajar, con permiso- se despidió.

Damon suspiró. Tenía mucho trabajo hoy, asique era mejor comenzar cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><span>Bueno bueno, a ver que les parece hasta ahora...les advierto que no verán a una Elena que se achique ante los juegos de Damon... Tenía ganas de cambiar un poco la típica historia donde el es un playboy y ella lo ama y sufre por su comportamiento ... es hora de darle a nuestro querido Damon un poco de su propia medicina no creen?... jajaja...asique prepárense para ver a una Elena al mejor estilo Damon ;) jajaja... Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones!... Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto! :)<span>


	4. Chapter 4

Esa misma tarde escuchó risas fuera de su despacho y salió a curiosear. Llevaba casi seis horas seguidas trabajando y le vendría bien moverse un poco. Justo al salir vio a Rick cómodamente apoyado sobre el escritorio de Elena, ambos en medio de una animada conversación.

-En fin… es un buen consejo- rió la chica.

-Cuando quieras preciosa- le giñó un ojo- y por cierto gracias por la ayuda, todo ah quedado de maravilla…ahora ¿Crees que tu jefesote me reciba?-

-Porque no- soltó Damon cruzándose de brazos en la puerta de su oficina. Ambos se sobresaltaron al oírlo pero inmediatamente le regalaron amistosas sonrisas.- ¿Se conocen?- interrogó alzando una ceja.

-Claro…como has estado demasiado ocupado como para dedicarme un minuto de tu valioso tiempo- ironizó Rick- Le pedí a Elena que me ayude a elegir algunos conceptos para el programa en el que trabajaba…tiene un gran gusto esta chica- la miró sonriendo.

-Genial- dijo Damon serio- ¿Vienes a enseñármelo?-

-sí, ya quedó hecho… ¿Tienes tiempo?-

-Claro- Posó su mirada en la chica- Elena ¿podrías traernos un par de esos ricos cafés que preparas?- su tono fue serio pero se veía relajado.

-Si señor Salvatore- sonrió ella saliendo rumbo a la pequeña cocina que había a un lado de aquél lugar.

-Manos a la obra colega- le sonrió a Rick.

Trabajaron un rato con el nuevo programa de Rick, testeando que todo estuviera bien. Como a las 4 de la tarde un cartelito de Elena interrumpió su animada conversación.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Rick

-Tengo junta con los de ventas antes de irme- comentó levantándose.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos luego colega- Se levantó también y ambos hombres salieron, encontraron a Elena concentrada en su ordenador.- Hasta luego Elena fue un placer charlar contigo.- Le sonrió cálidamente el hombre.

-Igualmente Rick- sonrió ella también.

Claro, el era Rick, pero él no podía ser Damon pensó molesto.

Rick salió de allí y los dejó solos.

-¿Va a su junta con ventas?- pregunto la chica.

-Si… puedes irte si quieres, no regresaré a la oficina- le comentó serio-

-Prefiero quedarme hasta cumplir mi horario por cualquier cosa- le sonrió ella- pero por si acaso, lo veo mañana señor Salvatore-

-Hasta mañana Elena- dijo y se fue de allí.

Al día siguiente como por eso de las 3 de la tarde, se encontraba inmerso en el desarrollo del nuevo proyecto, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un embrollo. Había repasado tantas formulas e intentado tantos cambios de matrices que se había mareado y tantas horas seguidas de fijar su vista en la computadora le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Justo cuando iba a lanzar un grito exasperado, escuchó un golpe en su puerta.

-Adelante- su tono exasperado no paso desapercibido para su secretaria.

-Pensé que necesitaría esto- Dijo tendiéndole una bandeja con humeante café y un par de tortitas de chocolate. Genial, le venía como caída del cielo.

-Gracias Elena, en verdad…Estaba a punto de hacer combustión espontánea- ironizó.

Ella soltó una risita- ¿Esta muy complicado?- se interesó.

-A decir verdad estoy bastante mareado ya- se lamentó él tomando su taza de café y comenzando a leer.

-¿De qué va el nuevo programa señor? Si es que puedo preguntar- agregó.

-Claro que puedes…pues, es un programa para un grupo de empresarios petroleros- explicó- permitirá mantener un control exacto del mercado de valores del petróleo arrojando un precio promedio entre la cantidad poseída por cada magante, la época del año, los recursos utilizados y la producción anual... Además simplificaría sobremanera la forma de registrar y almacenar el esquema de flujo de producción y consumo.- resopló- Eso les resolvería más que unos cuantos problemas y por eso es que van a pagar mucho.

-Suena muy interesante… pero supongo que es bastante problemático de desarrollar- lo compadeció ella.

-Bastante… de hecho ahora mismo estoy atascado en medio de un algoritmo- se quejó- y no puedo salir de allí-

-¿Puedo ver?- pidió ella y el asintió girando la pantalla del ordenador, para que pueda ver las complicadas cadenas de comandos en las que estaba trabajando. No esperó que las entendiera del todo. La observó atento mientras la chica estudiaba aquellos datos. Era tan hermosa cuando estaba concentrada en algo, pensó. Luego de unos minutos ella asintió- ¿Ah probado con utilizar una menor escala de anidación?- el levantó una ceja curioso- Tal vez podría desglosar todo en subprogramas y no volverse loco encadenando tantas estructuras.

-¿Qué sugieres?- se interesó.

-Pues… ¿porque no establece un algoritmo para la escala de recursos y otro para la producción anual total? De esa forma luego los encadena y le sería más fácil de analizar.

-Había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero me llevaría el doble de tiempo.- le explicó.

-Lo sé… pero si sigue dándole vueltas se mareara y fallará en algún argumento… luego habrá problema durante los testeos- Le sonrió- ¿Por qué no pide ayuda y realiza usted una parte y alguien más se encarga de la otra?-

-Porque esta es la parte que a mí me corresponde-

-¿Sólo esta?-

-Claro que no…ya acabe casi todas, sólo me falta esta y otra más…la otra mitad de la programación está a cargo de Rick-

Ella alzó una ceja- Es demasiado para dos personas solas… ¿Hace cuanto trabajan en él?-

-Dos años- comentó aburrido. Ella rió- Elena… ¿Quieres participar?- expresó aquella idea repentina que se le había venido a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿En semejante proyecto?- se impresionó ella- No creo estar preparada para eso.

-Hagamos algo…seguiré tu consejo de partir el algoritmo en dos...trabajare en la parte de recursos y te dejaré a ti la de la producción anual- sonrió- Te doy dos semanas para que me entregues una idea, un desarrollo, o lo que sea que logres hacer… si no conseguimos nada bueno, buscare a alguien en el sector de programación que me ayude para terminar a tiempo-

-Pues sería un honor para mí trabajar en algo así- Le fascinó ver el entusiasmo en su rostro. Le recordó a sí mismo cuando estaba a punto de graduarse.

-Por cierto Elena… ¿Cuánto te falta para graduarte?-

-Tres materias, mi tesis y acabar mis tres meses aquí… para fin de año debería tener mi título- sonrió.

-Genial, ya me contarás luego de que va tu tesis- se interesó él- Ahora te daré un informe que tengo archivado con todos los detalles del proyecto en el que trabajaremos.-

-Gracias por la oportunidad señor Salvatore- su agradecimiento sonó sincero y amable.

-Te lo mereces Elena.- le reconoció él.

_3 semanas después_

El primer mes de Elena en la empresa había cambiado drásticamente con su ambiente laboral. Todo era más fácil si ella andaba revoloteando por ahí. El prototipo de algoritmo que la chica le había presentado había resultado estar perfecto y él le dio el visto bueno para que terminara de desarrollarlo, cuando ambos acabaran en aproximadamente dos semanas más, ensamblarían todo y quedaría estupendo. El hecho de trabajar en su despacho con Rick y Elena se había hecho habitual. La chica se había vuelto parte del proyecto y varias veces dejaba a los hombres sorprendidos por sus conocimientos, los tres habían creado un agradable vínculo de trabajo en el que las bromas picantes y las distracciones no faltaban y así todo se hacía mucho más ameno.

Otro tema aparte eran las ganas que tenía Damon de abalanzarse sobre Elena, especialmente aquél día que llevaba esa sensual blusa carmesí con un escote peligrosamente tentador. Habían trabajado todo el día y habían dado las seis de la tarde, el edificio se había ido vaciando pero ellos aún tenían que continuar. Rick se había ido varias horas atrás porque tenía una junta. Elena estaba en su escritorio sumergida en el programa y él estaba demasiado ofuscado de tanto trabajar.

-Elena ven- la llamó por el comunicador.

Ella entró un instante después- ¿Qué necesita señor?- interrogó con una ceja alzada.

El se levantó de su silla y estirándose se acercó a ella- Puedes irte si quieres, está anocheciendo y hemos trabajado demasiadas horas-

-No tengo problema en quedarme un rato más señor si así lo desea- comentó posando su mirada en él con curiosidad.

-Si así lo deseo…- repitió él como saboreando la última palabra- ¿Siempre hace usted lo que desea su jefe?- comentó divertido.

-Siempre que esté a mi alcance trato de mantenerlo contento- se encogió ella de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona.

El ambiente se elevó unos cuantos grados. Llevaba demasiadas horas trabajando, necesitaba distraerse y sabía Dios el tiempo que llevaba deseando poner sus manos sobre su tentadora asistente. No pudo evitar comenzar el juego, sin importarle las consecuencias que pudiera haber luego.

-A mí también me gusta mantenerme contento- sonrió coqueto- Acércate Elena- le ordenó.

-Si señor- obedeció ella como niña buena situándose a solo unos pasos de distancia de él.

-Así me gusta… que mis empleados obedezcan… ¿Quieres acercarte aún un poco más?- su mirada felina arrancó una sonrisa en la chica.

-Si mi jefe lo ordena no me puedo negar- comentó encogiéndose de hombros y prácticamente pegándose a él-

-Interesante- susurró complacido- Elena, cierra los ojos- Ella lo hizo y el acarició su cabello desde la coronilla al cuello con fogosa intensidad- Elena…- susurró casi sin aliento- Bésame- ordenó finalmente

Ella abrió los ojos, trasmitiéndole un mar de llamas color chocolate- Si señor Salvatore-asintió y jalándolo de la corbata lo atrajo poderosamente a su boca.

Todo estalló en la mente de Damon, aquello era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Tal vez fuera por el tiempo que llevaba deseándolo, tal vez porque era simplemente ella o porque el pensar en estar haciendo aquello con su secretaria le añadía una cuota de prohibido. En fin, no importaba porque, pero se sentía condenadamente bien y excitante.

Los labios de la chica se movían con fuerza y pasión sobre los suyos. ¡Besaba estupendamente! El sentir su suave y dulce cuerpo pegado al suyo casi lo hace perder la cabeza… Un pequeño mordisquito de ella en su labio inferior lo hizo soltar un gemido y apretarla por las caderas, y ese fue el momento que ella eligió para soltarlo. Su gruñido de protesta fue inevitable.

-¿Desea…algo…más…señor….Salvatore?- dijo ella agitada y con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La empujo fuertemente hacia atrás y la empotro contra la puerta.- Deseo mucho…mucho más- le soltó con su ardiente mirada azul posada en los ojos marrones de la chica, que reflejaban exactamente lo que él sentía en aquel momento.

Se abalanzó sobre su boca y comenzó a besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Tomo sus manos y las unió sobre su cabeza, las sostuvo allí con la mano izquierda y con la otra comenzó a acariciarla lentamente por un costado. La chica se retorcía bajo él, pero no hacia intento por apartarlo. Sus bocas luchaban para devorar a la del otro en un salvaje baile de pasión.

Justo en aquel momento un tintinear de campanitas lo distrajo. Se separó de la boca de la chica y hundió la cara en su cuello.

-Tiene usted…- Intentó hablar ella entre jadeos- una cita…con su hermano señor- y soltó una risita al final.

Damon se separó de ella y sonrió. – Tendremos un asunto pendiente entonces.- Se alejó de ella y se situó tras su escritorio.

-Hasta mañana señor Salvatore…- ella le dirigió una mirada pícara y salió de allí.

Damon tiro de sus cabellos y se dejó caer en su asiento. Soltó un carcajada y luego miró hacia abajo.- Calma amigo, tendrás que serenarte si queremos llegar a tiempo a ver a Stefan- rió de nuevo y suspiró intentando calmarse.

Unas horas más tarde, se encontraba sentado a la mesa de la mansión en la que solía vivir con su familia, compartiendo la mesa con un sonriente Stefan, que le contaba sobre sus planes de encarar un nuevo proyecto con la empresa familiar.

-¿Entonces me apoyaras?- le preguntó contento.

-Claro que sí, es una idea estupenda… pare venir de ti- lo picó Damon sin poder evitarlo. Ellos siempre habían llevado una relación amor-odio que volvía locos a sus padres.- Pásate a verme mañana a la oficina y discutiremos los detalles.

Stefan estuvo de acuerdo y sin más continuaron con su cena entre risas y bromas pesadas. Damon llegó a su apartamento casi a media noche y se fue directo a la cama. Sus sueños estuvieron poblados de imágenes de cierta castaña provocativa.

A la mañana siguiente llegó algo antes a la oficina, entró a su despacho y como siempre, su café humeante lo estaba esperando, se sentó en su escritorio y lo observó. Elena entró en aquél instante llevando sus papeles del día.

-Buenos días señor Salvatore- lo saludó sonriente.

-Buenos días Elena-le devolvió él el gesto.

-Llega temprano hoy-

-No dormí muy bien asique no le vi caso a quedarme en la cama- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tuvo pesadillas?- lo picó divertida.

-No exactamente- le contestó con tono juguetón. Y vio el reconocimiento en sus ojos.- Por cierto… hoy no me apetece tomar café.

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó curiosa, alzando una ceja.

-¿No has oído que el café es un buen sustituto del sexo?- su mirada ardiente se posó sobre ella mientras le asentía sin inmutarse por lo que había dicho.-bueno… no me apetece sustituir nada el día de hoy…-

Elena mordió su labio lentamente y casi lo vuelve loco.

-¿Necesita que haga algún llamado a ventas o recursos?- Lo molestó divertida. Haciendo referencia a las mujeres que normalmente se tiraba, las cuales trabajaban en aquellos sectores.

Pero ella sabía tan bien como él, que no le apetecía ver a Rebekah, ni a Andie, ni a Rose.

-No gracias Elena, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí mismo… Agéndame una cita- le giñó.

-Con gusto Señor- le contestó ella coqueta y dejando los papeles en el escritorio, salió de allí.

Damon observó atentamente su trasero mientras se iba y se regodeó en el pensamiento de ponerle las manos encima. Aquella chica era distinta, y sorprendente a la vez. No le había hecho planteos por besarla, no le había pedido explicaciones, ni había salido huyendo ni mucho menos. Ella simplemente, se subía al tren y jugaba con él. Las cosas se pondrían explosivamente interesantes.

Un par de horas más tarde escuchó un golpe a su puerta.

-Adelante-

-Su hermano esta aquí señor- le informó Elena

-Hazlo pasar- le contestó el alzando la mirada de los papeles que tenía delante.

Ella abrió la puerta y a su lado paso Stefan, alegre como siempre.

Le tendió una mano a la chica- Gusto en conocerte Elena- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Cuando estrecharon sus manos, Stefan llevó la mano de la chica a su boca y le depósito un delicado beso, muy caballeroso. Damon puso los ojos en blanco.

-Igualmente Stefan- le sonrió ella, ¿Sonrojada? Damon alzó una ceja. Él prácticamente la había violado contra la puerta ¿Y ella se sonrojaba porque su hermano le besó la mano?

-Déjanos solos Elena- le ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Ella alzó su ceja sorprendida- Con permiso- dijo saliendo de allí.

-No seas tan rudo con la pobre chica- lo regañó su hermano- a propósito… ¿Sabes si está soltera?- sonrió.

-Ni lo pienses Stef- le advirtió Damon.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto caprichoso.

-Es mi secretaria, no quiero líos- le aclaró.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros como descartando el tema.- En fin… a lo que vengo…hablemos de negocios hermano.- volvió a sonreír y ambos se enfrascaron en el trabajo.

* * *

><p><span>OMG! Esta Elena es una lanzada! jajajaja... Bueno mis queridos lectores... el juego comenzo... a ve que tanto se divierten estos dos... se pondrá interesante!... quiero ver que les parece este rumbo que va tomando la historia!... Saludos y gracias por leer...nos leemos pronto! :)<span>


	5. Chapter 5

Dos horas más tarde, se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Tras el consentimiento de Damon, ésta se abrió dando paso a Elena, que traía en sus manos una bandeja de café y tortitas de chocolate. Las favoritas de Damon.

-No les vendría mal un receso- les sonrió.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono los hermanos devolviéndole el gesto.

-¿Este viernes tengo reunión con la junta de inversionistas verdad?- interrogó Damon.

-Así es señor, estoy trabajando en tener todo listo para entonces- le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Será una semana dura- dijo pensativo- tendremos que trabajar al cien por ciento- frunció el seño.

-Tranquilo no será nada que no podamos manejar- su sonrisa tranquilizadora lo contagió al instante.

-¿Andan muy liados?- intervino Stefan.

-Bastante- se lamentó Damon- entre el nuevo software, la reunión de inversionistas y el trabajo cotidiano de la empresa, estamos a punto de comenzar a caminar por las paredes- ironizó y los tres rieron.

Elena dejó la bandeja en medio de la mesa-Bueno, si necesitan algo más sólo háganmelo saber- se despidió saliendo de allí.

Stefan no perdió detalle de su deliciosa espalda hasta que la chica cerró la puerta. Damon carraspeó.

-Creó que te faltó quitarle el sostén- ironizó Damon haciendo reír a su hermano.

-Lo siento me entretuve en otras partes- rió el rubio.

-Contrólate quieres…te dije que con ella no- lo advirtió serio.

-Eres un aguafiestas hermanito-bufó- Lo bueno es que dentro de un par de meses ya no será tu secretaría- sonrió malévolo- tendré que trabar amistad con ella para no perderle la pista.

-Stefan- volvió a advertirlo- Concéntrate quieres, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, asique será mejor que terminemos rápido aquí.

Una hora después su hermano abandonó el lugar y él regresó al trabajo cotidiano.

-Señor…- interrumpió Elena por el comunicador.

-¿Sí?-

-La señorita Rebekah pide una cita con usted…-

-Dile que suba- ordenó.

Diez minutos después la rubia llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante- dijo Damon perdido en su ordenador.

-Hola Damon- saludó coqueta sentándose en la silla frente a él.

-Prefiero señor Salvatore, Rebekah- corrigió sin inmutarse.

-Ya veo…Señor… estamos en plan trabajo hoy- rió.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy tapado de trabajo- posó su mirada en ella.

-Vengo a entregarte los informes de personal que pediste- ella soltó una carpeta en su escritorio.

-Bien-

-Y de paso a hacerte una invitación…Me pasare el fin de semana en la casa de playa de mis padres ¿Te apetece venir?- ronroneó seductora.

-No gracias- cortó seco.

-Anda será divertido, habrá sol, playa, alcohol…solo tú y yo-le guiñó un ojo.

-No tendré tiempo libre este fin de semana… y no me apetece estar dos días a solas contigo- su sonrisa cínica la hizo bufar.

-Claro…sólo me buscas cuando estás urgido- se indignó la chica.

-Creí que tenías claras las reglas desde el principio Rebekah… pero si no es así será mejor que no vuelvas a subir a mi oficina- su tono pragmático la enfureció.

-Eres un…- se contuvo y Damon sonrió malévolo- Que te den por el culo… Señor…- y se levantó airadamente yéndose de allí.

Salió tan rápido que no cerró la puerta y Elena entró un instante después.

-Aquí tiene los papeles que envió su abogado para que firme señor- le dijo ella dejando unos papeles sobre el escritorio y girándose para salir.

-¿Te vas tan rápido?- comentó en tono juguetón.

-Tengo que dar alerta de tsunami antes de que éste llegue a destino- ironizó y Damon soltó una carcajada.

-No quisiera estar trabajando en recursos humanos ahora- comentó negando con la cabeza divertido.

-Pobre Elijah- rió ahora la chica.

-¿Conoces a Elijah?- alzó su ceja interesado.

-Claro… el hermano de Rebekah… alto, fuerte, apuesto y con un marcado acento inglés- soltó un suspiro teatral juntando las manos en el pecho- Y seguramente el blanco de la ira de su hermana ahora mismo- rió la chica.

-¿De qué lo conoces tanto?- interrogó ignorando su chiste.

-Trabajé con él en la redacción de las nuevas pautas de convivencia la semana pasada…usted me mandó a hacerlo ¿recuerda?- alzó su insolente cejita y Damon resopló.

-Cierto- concedió.

-¿Necesita algo más señor?- le pregunto con su sexy tonito insolente.

-Necesito muchas cosas…-susurró provocativo- pero lamentablemente debo acabar con este trabajo hoy o no llegaremos con todo lo que tenemos esta semana- se lamentó.

-Claro…con permiso- sonrió la chica marchándose de allí.

Damon suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás en su asiento. Las ganas que tenía de abalanzarse sobre Elena estaban carcomiendo su concentración en el trabajo. Debía solucionar ese problema pronto. Y sabía perfectamente que la mejor forma de librarse de la tentación era caer en ella.

Casi a la hora de salida uno de los cartelitos de Elena apareció en su pantalla. _"Cena de "negocios" con Rick (que es lo que le digo a mi secretaria para que no sepa que en realidad nos vamos a jugar a la play)"_. Damon no pudo contener la carcajada y estalló en risas ante la broma en aquel cartelito, realmente adoraba que hiciera aquello.

-Señor…-interrumpió Elena golpeando suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante…- dijo él intentando recuperar el aliento, todavía riendo. Se levantó y se puso frente a su escritorio sentándose en él.

-Ya dieron las seis, si no necesita nada más, me iré a casa…- le informó.

-Creo que aún te falta algo por hacer Elena…- respondió divertido, ella lo miró expectante- Tienes que despedirte de mí como es debido si quieres que te deje ir a casa- la desafió con una sonrisa picara-

Pero realmente olvidó con quien estaba hablando. Sin inmutarse la chica se acercó a él con una sonrisa provocadora y sin ningún signo de duda se lanzó a sus labios con pasión. El gimió ante el contacto, había probado esa boca ayer, y no había caído en la cuenta realmente de cuanto había anhelado saborearla nuevamente. La apretó contra sí y enredó una mano en su sedoso cabello, mientras que con la otra acariciaba insistentemente su cadera.

Sintió las manos de Elena jugar con el pelo en su nuca y soltó una sonrisa en mitad del beso. Era deliciosa y extremadamente adictiva. Y aquél beso sólo sirvió para confirmarle aquello que había estado pensando durante todo el día. Tenía que hacerla suya para poder recuperar su concentración.

Ella se separó de él lentamente, y puso un dedo en su boca cuando él hizo el amago de seguirla- Supongo que eso cuenta como buena despedida…Hasta mañana señor- le susurró con sus enormes ojos marrones fijos en él.

Se giró para salir, pero él la tomó del brazo y la atrajo furiosamente hasta él.

-Eh cambiado de opinión- soltó en un susurro apasionado- Temo que tendrá que hacer horas extra hoy señorita Gilbert-

* * *

><p><span>Chan chan chan! ¿Que harán ahora estos dos?...dejaré que hagan volar su imaginación un rato jajajaja... mañana les subo la continuación ;)... Gracias por leer y déjenme saber que les pareció! :) ...nos leemos pronto ;)<span>


	6. Chapter 6

No esperó respuesta de la chica. Se lanzó sobre ella con todas las ganas que llevaba conteniendo desde la primera vez que la vio entrar a su oficina. Y afortunadamente no encontró ninguna resistencia. La besó con pasión apretándola fuertemente contra él con su mano derecha, para que pudiera ser consciente de la fuerza de su deseo, mientras que su otra mano voló a su espalda para colarse debajo de su blusa. Su piel tersa y suave lo volvió loco.

Elena no se estaba quedando atrás, de un tirón saco fuera la camisa que el siempre llevaba prolijamente metida dentro del pantalón y sin ningún remordimiento jaló de ambos lados haciendo volar los botones por toda la oficina. Damon dio un jadeo de sorpresiva satisfacción y se separó un segundo de sus labios con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres… toda una fierecilla…- susurró jadeante.

-Sí es mucho para usted…Dígamelo señor…no quiero asustarlo- contraatacó entrecortadamente sonriendo divertida.

El soltó una carcajada y negando con la cabeza unió sus bocas una vez más. La giró rápidamente y con la mano que tenía libre arrojó por los suelos todo lo que había sobre su escritorio. La chica poso una mano en la superficie y se impulso hacia arriba sentándose en él y dejándole un tentador lugar entre sus piernas.

Damon se refugió allí y comenzó a bajar los besos apasionadamente por su cuello, mientras ella enredaba las piernas alrededor de sus caderas apretándolo y logrando que ambos soltaran un gemido de satisfacción.

El joven siguió su camino de besos y cuando se encontró con el impedimento que era la blusa de ella, se separó y sin pedir permiso, la subió por sus costados y la quitó fugazmente por su cabeza. Se relamió los labios al verla de aquél modo, sentada sobre su escritorio, con sólo un sostén cubriéndola, sus largas piernas rodeándolo, su pecho agitado y su mirada de deseo encendida pura y exclusivamente para él.

Ella también re relamió al observarlo y paseo sus manos por todo su fuerte pecho, para luego subir a sus hombros y terminar de quitarle la camisa.

Damon no perdió más tiempo y aprovechando que ella traía una de sus ya tradicionales faldas, metió las manos debajo para quitarle las bragas. Se las arrancó de un tirón y sin poder evitarlo más roso con sus dedos la intimidad de la chica, recibiendo como premio un gemido ahogado que salió de lo más profundo de Elena.

-Dígame por favor…que tiene aquí algo…con lo que protegernos…-susurró ella desesperada.

El se separó un instante y tanteó uno de los cajones del escritorio, encontrando al instante lo que buscaba. Sonriendo se lo entregó.

Ella rasgó el envoltorio con una sonrisa pícara- No hay oficina que se precie…de serlo…sin un paquete de condones en el escritorio…-ironizó y ambos rieron.

En cuanto tuvo el condón en su mano, abrió lentamente el cierre de su pantalón, como saboreándolo…torturándolo. Libero toda la fuerza de su hombría entre sus manos y deslizó la protección en ella con tortuosa pereza.

-Pagaras por eso pequeña bruja- la regañó juguetón.

Y cuando estuvieron listos y sin más preámbulos la embistió con todas las fuerza que logró reunir.

El gemido que soltaron fue tan fuerte y apasionado, que Damon agradeció que a aquella hora el edificio estuviera prácticamente vacío.

No podía creerse del todo lo que ocurría, estaba haciendo suya a la dulce Elena. Y se sentía como el jodido cielo. Ya no fue dueño de sus actos, simplemente se dejó llevar por las violentas emociones que lo asaltaban en aquel momento. Los jadeos, las caricias, el adictivo aroma de la chica rodeándolo y el suave calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Si, definitivamente aquello era el cielo.

Aumentaron el ritmo progresivamente entre jadeos, el hundió la cara en su cuello y ella enredó las manos en su pelo. Estaban perdidos en una marea de pasión y lujuria de la que no podrían escapar fácilmente. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente y se movían al unísono.

-Ele…Elena…sigue moviéndote así preciosa…-jadeó extasiado.

-señor…Salvatore- susurró totalmente perdida.

El frenó de repente y ella gruñó en protesta.- Dímelo- exigió. Ella lo miró sin entender.- Di mi nombre.- y acto seguido la embistió poderosamente haciendo que soltara un grito de placer y dolor a la vez. Sin embargo no lo complació- Dilo- exigió una vez más. Y reanudo el ritmo de sus embestidas llevándola al borde del abismo- Dámelo nena, vamos… quiero…oírlo- susurró.

-Da...- el embistió fuertemente una vez más logrando que ella alcanzara las estrellas en medio de un grito- ¡Damon!- su nombre llenó la habitación y la sensación que le produjo el escucharlo de sus labios en aquel preciso instante fue indescriptible.

-¡Elena!- gritó segundos después de ella dejándose llevar.

Diez minutos después, estaba sentado en su silla, con Elena sobre sus piernas. Acariciaba su sedoso cabello mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con las manos mirando al horizonte.

-¿Qué piensas?- interrogó curioso al verla tan concentrada en las vistas.

-En que espero que esos vidrios sean opacos por fuera- sentenció haciéndolo reír.

-Afortunadamente son espejados del otro lado- le contó- de todos modos estamos en un piso 32 preciosa- sonrió delineando su rostro con el dedo índice.

-Rodeados de edificios, nunca se sabe donde habrá mirones- sonrió ella igual.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una pequeña alarma y ella se levantó alisándose la falda. Tomó su blusa del piso y se la colocó.

-¿A dónde vas?- interrogó Damon con cara de niño pequeño al que le quitan un dulce.

-Tengo clase en una hora, si no me voy ya llegare tarde- comentó la chica mientras acababa de vestirse.- y si usted no se apresura, deberá afrontar la ira de Rick- sonrió.- No olvide que mañana tiene junta a primera hora asique no se desvele con él señor Salvatore- le recordó eficiente.

-¿Señor? ¿Otra vez?- se ofuscó.

-¿Acaso debería ser diferente?- preguntó como perdida.

-Pues nosotros acabamos de…- se interrumpió buscando las palabras adecuadas para no ofender a la chica.

-Tener sexo salvaje sobre el escritorio de su oficina- acabó ella por él con una sonrisa divertida. Y a él casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión- Tranquilo señor, se cómo funcionan las cosas con usted y cuáles son las reglas- peinó su cabello suavemente con sus dedos para quedar presentable- No tiene de que preocuparse, no confundiré nada ni le haré planteos absurdos… se que lo que acabamos de compartir no significa que las cosas vayan a cambiar…Usted sigue siendo el señor Salvatore y yo su secretaria- le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro…- dijo el sonriéndole sorprendido.

-Debo irme ahora, nos vemos mañana señor- se despidió y sin más salió de allí.

Damon se había quedado estático en su lugar. Realmente aquella era una chica fuera de serie. Le había dado simplemente lo que él siempre quería de las mujeres, y sin la necesidad de que tuviera que explicárselo primero. Ni planteos, ni reproches, ni nada parecido. Ella simplemente sabía jugar su juego.

No decidía si sentirse satisfecho u ofendido. Sólo fue un revolcón para ella. Pero… ¿Acaso no era eso lo que significaban todas las mujeres para él? Sacudió su cabeza para aclararse. Aquello era perfecto, se la había tirado y no habría consecuencias por ello, ni problemas como con todas las demás.

Sólo le restaba un problema. La idea inicial de acostarse con ella para volver a concentrarse debía ser anulada. Porque ahora que la había probado, sólo podía pensar en algo…Quería más.

* * *

><p><span>Uff sexo ardiente en la oficina con Damon...¡Quien pudiera! jajajaja...Se que fue corto y lamento la demora...pero los jueves...bueno ni que explicarles...los jueves no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea ver el capítulo de TVD jajajaja.. es la primera vez que escribo una escena así, asique quiero saber que les pareció xD Se que no tuvo mucho juego previo ni nada de eso, pero se supone que fue todo salvaje y a las apuradas xD... si tengo que dedicarme a otra cosa siéntanse libres de decírmelo xD... en breve subo otro! :) ...nos leemos pronto!<span>


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, Damon entró a su oficina como de costumbre y se sentó ante su ya conocida taza de café. Justo después, la preciosa Elena siguió sus pasos dejando los papeles del día frente a él y regalándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Buenos días Señor Salvatore- Lo saludó tan correcta y profesional como siempre. Con el mismo brillante estado de ánimo que la acompañaba a diario.

-Buenos días…-Saludó algo ido mientras la contemplaba.

-Traje entre sus papeles la orden de compra de los nuevo insumos, para que vea si quiere agregar algo, debe hacer eso primero porque antes de las nueve tengo que realizar el pedido señor- le dijo poniendo un dedo sobre el papel al que se refería.

-Claro…-contestó Damon sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, totalmente abstraído.

-Y tiene un marciano verde de tres cabezas detrás de usted- sonrió burlona.

-Si claro…espera ¿Qué?-la miró extrañado y ella rio.

-Regrese a la tierra señor… ¿Le ocurre algo?- interrogó alzando una ceja.

Damon sacudió la cabeza para aclararse "A ti es a la que debería ocurrirte algo, ayer gritaste mi nombre entre gemidos en este mismo escritorio" pensó. Y su entrepierna latió con el recuerdo. Carraspeó y se sentó un poco más erguido- No me pasa nada, solo estaba algo distraído… tendré listo esto en unos minutos-sonrió.

-Claro… con permiso Señor- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida y salió de allí con su endemoniado vaivén de caderas.

Estaba perdido. Ahora podía concentrarse mil veces menos que antes. Se meció los cabellos fuertemente despeinándose y sonrió. Al menos ella no parecía tener problemas con el modo en que el acostumbraba a hacer las cosas, asique todo iría bien. Le comenzaría a gustar de más ir a trabajar. Soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza, burlándose de sí mismo y sus pensamientos, y como si no tuviera más remedio, se puso a trabajar.

El reloj marcó las 2 de la tarde cuando un cartelito de Elena interrumpió su día laboral _"Cóctel de celebración por el nuevo contrato (hora de que el Rey descienda de las alturas a mezclarse con la plebe)" _Sonriendo por los familiares comentarios adicionales de la chica en sus carteles, se levantó y salió al encuentro de su empleada predilecta.

-¿Listo Señor?- lo recibió ella con una sonrisa.

-Siempre listo…- comentó con una sonrisa tentadora y le ofreció el brazo.

-No se ofenda pero preferiría no bajar allí de su brazo- Se disculpó luciendo apenada.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió molesto por su rechazo.

-Valoro demasiado mi vida como para exponer mi pobre ser a la ira de un centenar de amantes despechadas Señor- le soltó descarada.

El la miró sorprendido por su atrevimiento y a continuación lanzó una risa incrédula y divertida.

-Por Dios santo pequeña bruja eres una atrevida- siguió riendo- ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que me eh acostado con un centenar de mujeres de mi empresa?- negó divertido y luego la miró como considerándolo-Pero tienes mucha razón, no necesitas hacerte de enemigas aquí…ni mucho menos ser blanco de cotilleo…Hay que mantener tu honrosa reputación- guiñó un ojo y ella soltó una risilla.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la segunda planta, más precisamente al salón de conferencias, en donde los recibieron unas largas mesas llenas de copas y aperitivos y todo el personal de la empresa charlando animadamente. Celebraban el cierre de un contrato que les había hecho ganar mucho dinero gracias al duro trabajo de todos los empleados, y es por eso que se les daba aquél pequeño premio de una hora de frivolidad y vida social en medio del horario laboral.

Damon dio un pequeño discurso de felicitaciones para todos los presentes con una sonriente Elena parada detrás y luego ambos se perdieron entre la multitud para celebrar. Tomaron un par de copas de una de las mesas y se dispusieron a relajarse un poco.

-Cuando veo a toda la empresa reunida aquí no puedo creer lo mucho que ah crecido- sonrió Damon orgulloso.

-¿Cómo era cuando empezó?- se interesó ella.

-Yo no había nacido cuando mi padre la fundó…comenzó creando planillas de cálculo para asistir la contabilidad de las empresas…la tecnología en aquél tiempo no era ni de lejos lo que es ahora…- le contó- cuando yo era niño me gustaba acompañar a papá al trabajo y correr por los pasillos de sus oficinas… pero este edificio aún no existía- sonrió ante el recuerdo- Mi padre lo adquirió al tiempo que yo entre a la universidad…- Su mirada se entristeció por un segundo y ella lo notó.

-¿Lo echa de menos señor?- le preguntó comprensiva.

-Sobre todo en el trabajo- reconoció él- No me gusta ser el jefe- ironizó.

-Pues se le da muy bien mandar a la gente- ella puso los ojos en blanco.

El se encogió de hombros e iba a contestarle pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Buenas tardes Señor…Elena- Saludo Elijah, seguido de un chico joven con cara amistosa.

-Elijah- asintió Damon con la cabeza.

-Hola Elijah- sonrió Elena.

-Disculpe señor, le presento a mi hermano Kol… comenzó en la empresa hace dos semanas- el chico se adelanto y le tendió la mano a Damon.

-Gusto en conocerlo Señor Salvatore- Damon estrechó su mano cortésmente con su típica mirada profesional de jefe.

-Igualmente Kol, es bueno contar con otro Mikaelson entre mis filas- asintió satisfecho.

Los Mikaelon rieron ante esto y luego Kol se giró a Elena.

-Hola Elena- le sonrió amistoso y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Que bueno verte Kol- le sonrió ella de vuelta y le devolvió el gesto.

Damon alzó una ceja interrogante.

-Estudiamos juntos- explicó ella reconociendo esa cara.

-Así es y por cierto, tengo en el auto el libro que me prestaste el viernes-

-Genial, voy a necesitarlo para el próximo examen- comentó con cara mortificada.

-te lo daré a la salida, recuérdamelo- sonrió el chico.

-De acuerdo- asintió Elena.

Rick apareció en aquel momento- Hola caballeros…Elena- saludó sonriente.- ¿me permiten robarme un rato al jefe?- su jovialidad de siempre los hizo reír y acto seguido alejó a Damon de allí sin esperar respuesta.

Media hora después, y luego de una charla en la que Rick lo convenció de ir a la playa el fin de semana, Damon estaba parado con un grupo de hombres pertenecientes al sector de finanzas que mantenían una formal y aburrida plática sobre los últimos movimientos monetarios de la empresa. Debería estar prestando atención, pero solo se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando con su cabeza, mientras su vista y atención estaban totalmente concentradas al otro lado del salón. Allí, su dulce secretaría estaba entre risas y bromas con el menor de los Mikaelson. Le intrigaba saber que los tenía tan divertidos. Observándolos bien, había notado lo bien que se llevaban y la complicidad que parecía haber entre ellos. Kol posó su mano en la cintura de Elena y ambos salieron del salón. Damon tensó su mandíbula.

-Disculpen caballeros, hay un asunto que requiere mi inmediata atención- se disculpó con sus acompañantes y sin esperar respuesta salió detrás de la escurridiza parejita.

Sin embargo no pudo ver por donde se habían ido y no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la reunión. No le quedaban animos de aguantar a nadie asique espero unos minutos de cortesía y subió a su oficina. Sorpresivamente Elena estaba sentada en su escritorio con un libro en las manos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- interrumpió su lectura parándose frente al escritorio de la chica.

Ella levantó la vista sobresaltada por su llegada repentina y su duro tono.- Disculpe señor, fui a recuperar mi libro… no pensé que fuera a ser indispensable en la reunión ¿Necesita algo?-.

Damon tomó aire para serenarse, estaba comportándose como un idiota.- Esta bien, y no…. No necesito nada.- salió a su escritorio sin voltear a ver a la chica que lo miró extrañada.

El resto del día paso sin contratiempos y Damon se fue a su casa cuando dieron las seis de la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente salió temprano para la empresa pues tenía bastante trabajo que hacer y quería llegar cuanto antes. Pisó su oficina a las 7:10 y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Rebekah sentada en su escritorio. No pudo evitar pensar que no se veía ni la mitad de bien de lo que se había visto Elena ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rebekah?- inquirió serio.

-Vine a hacerte una visita, sé que es temprano… pero me mandan a Londres hoy para cerrar un nuevo trato y no te veré en un par de semanas- sonrió provocativa.

-Espero que tengas todo listo… no quiero perder ese contrato.- se acercó al escritorio cautelosamente para sentarse en su sitio y automáticamente ella se sentó en sus piernas.

-Claro que sí jefe, ahora quiero un incentivo laboral- y sin esperar autorización se lanzó a su boca.

Damon recordó en aquél instante a Elena sentada sobre sus piernas hacía poco más de 24 horas atrás. Sus labios eran mejores, ella besaba mejor, su cuerpo era perfecto… un momento. ¿Estaba comparando a Rebekah con Elena?... contrariado se separó de ella a tiempo de ver como Elena entraba con el café en sus manos y se frenaba al verlos.

-Disculpe señor no sabía que estaba aquí- se sorprendió ante la imagen. Rebekah no se movió de su sitio.

-Elena…- titubeó él mortalmente incómodo- Vete Rebekah… que tengas buen viaje- la chica se levantó y antes de salir cuando estuvo a un lado de Elena se giró.

-Nos vemos en un par de semanas Damon- sonrió totalmente a posta.

Cuando se quedaron a solas Damon agacho la cabeza avergonzado de que lo hubiera encontrado así, pero la alzó inmediatamente al escuchar una risita proveniente de Elena.

-Wow… ella sí que sabe marcar territorio- rió divertida.

Damon alzó una ceja sorprendido- Disculpa por esto… yo no…-

-¿Me va a dar explicaciones Señor Salvatore?- levantó su insolente cejita burlona- No se preocupe no soy quién como para merecerlas-

-Pero tú….yo- Realmente se sentía extraño en aquella situación.

-Usted y yo nada… Es mi jefe y yo su secretaria, se perfectamente cuál es mi lugar… no tiene de que preocuparse- le dedicó una sonrisa tan tranquilizadora que logro calmarlo.

-De acuerdo- negó con la cabeza y sonrió- Pero hubiera preferido que no vieras eso… ¡Qué vergüenza!- rió algo sonrojado.

-Ya… como si no supiera lo que le gusta a usted hacer en su oficina- comentó pícara y esta vez tuvo el placer de verlo sonrojarse de verdad. Soltó una sonora carcajada mientras dejaba su café y salía de allí.

Unos minutos más tarde volvió a entrar con sus papeles del día.

-Su abogado estará aquí en media hora Señor- le recordó.

-Claro… ¿Podrías traerme café en cuanto llegue?-

-Por supuesto Señor…- se dio vuelta para marcharse y él se paró de su escritorio.

-Elena- la llamó y para cuando ella volteó el estaba justo detrás. La chica alzó los ojos sorprendida por su repentina cercanía.-Gracias…- la vio levantar las cejas curiosa- Gracias por hacérmelo todo tan fácil-

-Es mi trabajo señor- sonrió.

-Ya… pero hablo de las cosas que no lo son- le envió una mirada sugerente.

-No hay problema… ¿Por qué complicarse la vida?- soltó una risita.

-Eres increíble- dijo y se acercó a besarla. Ella no opuso resistencia y le devolvió el beso gustosa. Esta vez fue lento y un poco más tierno que los anteriores que habían compartido.

-Y usted besa de maravilla señor- le guiño ella el ojo cuando se separaron y se retiro.

El volvió riendo a su asiento.

Media hora después escuchó su comunicador sonar.

-Su abogado esta aquí señor- le comunicó.

-Hazlo pasar Elena-

La puerta se abrió instantes después y detrás de Elena con una bandeja de café venía Enzo.

-Compañero- sonrió.

-Que hay colega- le sonrió de vuelta levantándose y se abrazaron dándose unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda.

Elena dejó la bandeja en el escritorio- Avísenme si necesitan algo- dijo eficiente y se marchó.

-Yo necesito algo de ella- comentó divertido Enzo mirándole el trasero.

-yo ya tuve algo de ella- sonrió malévolamente volviéndose a sentar.

-Desembucha- pidió emocionado Enzo sentándose frente a él con sus ojos brillando.

-Enzo… viniste a trabajar- lo regaño.

-Al cuerno con el trabajo…ya rugiste león…ahora cuenta.- lo apremió.

Y Damon riendo empezó su relato, guardándose obviamente los detalles más sucios.

El día pasó normal, hasta que luego del almuerzo, cuando el reloj marcó las dos en punto, Elena golpeó a su despacho y entró. Lucía preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó levantando la vista de su PC.

-Han llamado de Toronto…- comentó acercándose al escritorio- Ah habido problemas con la presentación de la aplicación móvil.

-¿Problemas?... Esa aplicación fue terminada a principios de este año… todo estaba bien- se extrañó.

-Lo sé pero fallo durante la presentación-

-¿Qué clase de fallo?- inquirió.

-Se calló el servidor a media demostración… los clientes están furiosos y nuestros programadores no saben explicarles que fue lo que ocurrió.-

-Mandaremos entonces un intermediario para que…-

-Lo quieren a usted- le informó mirándolo apenada- Dicen que solo mantendrán el contrato si usted en persona va a dar explicaciones… creo que es lógico señor- explicó la chica.

-Tienes razón…pero…maldición no tengo tiempo para viajar a Toronto ahora…estamos tapados de trabajo.- se lamentó.- Pero supongo que debo hacerlo…tengo invertido medio millón ahí- suspiró estresado.

-Su vuelo sale en cuatro horas señor-

-Siempre tan eficiente- le sonrió.- Prepárate, vendrás conmigo.

-¿Qué? Señor, no puedo ir con usted a Canadá- le dijo poniéndose seria.

-¿Por qué no? Tendré muchas reuniones y necesitare alguien que me ayude allí, eres mi secretaria y asistente personal Elena, tienes que venir.- Le ordenó con una voz que no admitía réplica.

-Pero…- intentó protestar pero el la interrumpió.

-Por favor Elena…te necesito- le dijo con una sonrisita de lado y unos ojazos de niño bueno. Pero ella no respondía asique junto sus manos tiernamente bajo su mentón, puso un morrito y aleteó sus pestañas.- por fis…-

-De acuerdo señor…- accedió al fin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Genial…lo siguiente que iba a decir era "es una orden".- rió él.

-Podría haber empezado por ahí... más al estilo "jefe"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos.

-Así no hubiera sido divertido...- levanto un dedo y la señalo repetidamente- te veo en el aeropuerto en tres horas…- y dicho esto salió de su oficina, alcanzando a oír cuando llego a la puerta el largo suspiro cansado de la chica.

* * *

><p><span>Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy!...¿Que les pareció? Quiero Reviews para saberlo! jajaja... Esta Elena trae a Damon de cabeza xD jajajaj es tan divertida de escribir ... espero que lo sea también de leer! Saludos a todos...nos leemos pronto! :)<span>


	8. Chapter 8

El avión llevaba una hora de vuelo y Damon estaba de lo más aburrido, las esponjosas nubes blancas que veía por su ventana no llamaban para nada su atención, frente a él Elena estaba sentada con toda su concentración puesta en un libro, que no alcanzaba a distinguir de que era. En aquel jet privado perteneciente a su empresa solo iban ellos dos, un par de pilotos y una azafata que los asistía, la cual entró en aquel preciso momento para saber si necesitaban algo.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- interrogó con su atenta y coqueta mirada puesta en Damon. Se notaba que se había subido la falda más de lo normal y su escote tenía un par de botones sin abrochar.

Elena que había levantado su mirada del libro soltó una sonrisa divertida.- No gracias- dijo cortes.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo a usted en algo?- preguntó sugerente posando su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento de Damon y dejándole una clara vista de su pecho.

-No gracias- dijo este serio sin mirarla si quiera.

El bufido indignado de la chica arranco una risita de Elena. Damon levantó una ceja curioso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- interrogó cuando estuvieron solos nuevamente.

-Acaba de romper las ilusiones de esa mujer señor- comentó distraída mientras posaba su mirada en el libro.

Él agito su mano estándole importancia y posó una ardiente mirada sobre la chica- Tu has roto mis ilusiones también… ¿Te pasaras todo el resto de viaje metida en ese libro?- le preguntó frustrado.

-¿Necesita algo de mí ahora señor?- comentó como la atenta secretaria que era.

-¿Nunca has tenido la fantasía de hacerlo en un avión?- soltó él directo con una sonrisa torcida de esas que sabía que fulminaban a las mujeres.

Elena soltó un jadeo sorprendido- No es de los que se andan con rodeos ¿verdad señor?- volvió a poner su vista en el libro y Damon perdió la paciencia.

Se levantó y fue hacía la chica, inclinándose sobre ella y poniendo ambas manos en cada uno de los reposa brazos del asiento. Estaba acorralada.

-Deja de ignorarme- le ordenó autoritario-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Señor Salvatore?- ella alzó una ceja mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo…aquí y ahora…- susurró sin ningún signo de vergüenza, con la boca prácticamente pegada a la de Elena.

La chica tragó saliva audiblemente y el pudo ver el deseo en sus ojos.- Señor…si lo hago gemir fuertemente en este avión, ¿Me dejará en paz?- el susurró provocativo, sumado al movimiento de cejas insinuante que le hizo, casi le hacen perder la cordura.

-Lo prometo- dijo al instante, con anhelo.

De pronto se vio sorprendido por el ímpetu de la chica al tomar impulso para levantarse, lo agarró fuertemente del cuello de su camisa y lo empujó hacia atrás, sentándolo en su sitio. Al instante arremangó su falda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él pero sin dejarse caer. Lo besó apasionadamente haciéndolo perder el aliento y poso una mano en su cuello que comenzó a bajar sensualmente por su ancho pecho. Navegó en todo el esplendor del cuerpo de Damon y cuando llegó a su destino lo acarició lentamente. Él soltó un jadeo ahogado, estaba duro y firme para ella y la chica lo notó. Fue aquél momento el que eligió para quitar su mano y dejarse caer pesadamente sobre él, uniendo sus cuerpos en su más íntimo lugar. El gemido que soltó Damon ante el contacto fue tan fuerte, que estuvo seguro que todos en el avión lo oyeron. Dos segundos después sintió a la chica levantarse. Abrió los ojos confundido y la vio adoptar la misma pose que él había tenido minutos antes. Acorralándolo en su lugar. Pegó aquellos seductores y adictivos labios a los suyos y le susurro con la mirada entrecerrada…

-Ya eh cumplido mi parte señor Salvatore… ahora cumpla usted la suya- y sin más se levantó y se sentó en su sitio como si nada hubiera pasado volviendo a poner la vista en su libro.

La mirada incrédula de Damon la atravesó como una flecha en llamas. ¿Realmente lo iba a dejar así? Maldita fuera… esa condenada mujer sí que sabía cómo jugar duro. De pronto toda la frustración y la sorpresa salieron de su cuerpo en forma de una sonora carcajada, ante la cual la chica no se inmuto. Negando con la cabeza divertido el chico se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró resignado, aquél sería un viaje muy largo.

40 minutos después, lo que a Damon le pareció una eternidad, aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Toronto. Un taxi estaba esperándolos para llevarlos al Windsor Arms, el hotel donde se alojarían. El mal humor de Damon había ido aumentando progresivamente a lo largo del viaje, ya que Elena no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención.

-Bienvenidos al Windsor Arms, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- los recibió una mujer de unos 60 años, con una amistosa sonrisa y un impecable uniforme azul.

-Tenemos reserva a nombre de la empresa Salvatore Electronics- le contesto Damon en tono profesional.

-Un segundo- la mujer tecleó en su computadora y luego asintió sonriente- Señor Damon Salvatore y Señorita Elena Gilbert ¿Verdad?- Ambos asintieron.- ¿Podrían mostrarme sus credenciales?- Le tendieron sus respectivos documentos y dejaron que la mujer hiciera el check in.- Señor habitación 201, Señorita habitación 202- les dio las tarjetas magnéticas que habrían sus habitaciones- El botones los llevará allí, que tengan una agradable estancia aquí y gracias por elegirnos- Se despidieron cortésmente de la agradable mujer y partieron rumbo al ascensor.

Damon despidió al botones en la puerta de su suit y le dio una generosa propina, luego se giró a Elena.

-Tenemos una junta en una hora, sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero te veo en 40 minutos, nos reuniremos aquí mismo en el bar del hotel.- Se giró y entró a su habitación ofuscado.

Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha de agua fría, después del calor que había vivido en las últimas horas, realmente lo necesitaba. Aquella pequeña bruja pagaría por haberlo dejado así. Sonrió malévolamente…le encantaba su forma de jugar, como lo hacía desearla hasta límites insospechados para luego darle sólo atisbos de lo que podría tener. Eso lograba que cuando la tenía entre sus brazos el placer aumentara exponencialmente. Realmente lo ponía a mil su actitud tan atrevida y excitante. Tal vez este pequeño viaje inesperado rindiera frutos…muy dulces frutos.

A la hora acordada estuvo parado en la puerta de la habitación de Elena, con su brillante traje negro de Armani, su camisa azul abierta hasta el segundo botón y su cabello negro mojado y sensualmente revuelto. Sonrió pícaro cuando toco, era ridículamente guapo y estaba consciente de aquello, seguro de que al verlo, a ella se le haría agua la boca.

Sin embargo se dio de bruces contra la pared una vez más, porque al abrirse la puerta, no fue precisamente a ella a quien se le hizo agua la boca… Frente a él se alzó hermosa y radiante, la imagen misma de la sensualidad femenina. Llevaba puesta una de sus clásicas faldas tubo, entallada hasta la cintura, que delineaba perfectamente su silueta, coronada por una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, abierta hasta el segundo botón, que dejaba a la vista lo poco que se necesitaba ver del nacimiento de sus pechos para fantasear en grande. Damon tuvo problemas para apartar su vista de allí.

-Estoy lista señor- dijo sonriéndole divertida- ¿Vamos?- comento ofreciéndole el brazo.

Él lo tomó sin dudarlo.- Estas deslumbrante… si es que hace falta aclararlo- comentó mirando hacia el frente como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Gracias señor, usted se ve…- ella miró hacia arriba poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, como buscando un término apropiado-…comestible…- soltó finalmente y Damon se paró en seco y la miró incrédulo.

Ella siguió caminando meneando sensualmente sus caderas sin tomarle importancia. Aquella mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo, simplemente decía cosas como aquella sin previo aviso, como si no causara estragos en él cuando las oía. Negó con la cabeza aún algo estupefacto y luego rió.

-¿Viene?- le pregunto la chica ya en la puerta del ascensor. El asintió y troto hasta ella.

Al llegar al bar del hotel, Un hombre le hizo señas desde una mesa de las que allí se encontraban. Estaba solamente él y a Damon le extrañó, ya que pensó que se reuniría con todos los socios. Se acercaron y el hombre se levantó de su asiento tendiéndole una mano al chico.

-Damon Salvatore ¿Verdad?- estrecharon las manos mientras Damon asentía- Tyler Lockwood gusto en conocerlo- sonrió amistosamente, parecía un chico amable.

-Igualmente señor Lockwood- comentó Damon y señaló a Elena- Esta es la señorita Gilbert, mi asistente personal.-

-Gusto en conocerla señorita- Tyler la observó con mirada lujuriosa y Damon carraspeó.

-Igualmente.- sonrió ella amigable.

-Bueno vamos a lo que nos compete, hablemos de negocios señor Lockwood.- cortó él al instante.

-Claro, pero llámame Tyler si no te molesta, el señor Lockwood es mi padre- rio él y Damon asintió.

Estuvieron una hora hablando de lo ocurrido en la presentación de la aplicación, Damon dio todas las explicaciones pertinentes y se comprometió a trabajar el mismo en el problema.

-Esta noche la empresa realiza un cóctel en honor al cumpleaños del jefe, o sea mi padre, ambos están invitados…- les comunicó Tyler sacando una invitación del bolsillo interior de su saco- Los socios quieren conocerte Damon y allí estarán todos.

-Iremos sin falta- asintió Damon.

-Nos vemos entonces, adiós- El chico se retiró luego de estrechar la mano de ambos.

Damon observó la invitación- Comienza a las nueve, tenemos tres horas para alistarnos- le comentó- Tendríamos que descansar un poco, ah sido un día de locos- suspiró cansado.

-Claro señor, vamos a descansar- Subieron en silencio hasta las habitaciones. Elena se giró hacia él antes de entrar. – Por cierto señor, eh reprogramado toda su agenda de mañana por lo que el fin de semana tendrá que hacerse cargo de unas cuantas cosas.- le informó.

-¿Por qué no el viernes?- interrogó.

-Tiene junta con los inversionistas el viernes señor- le recordó.

-Es cierto.- suspiró resignado, tendría que cancelar sus planes con Rick de ir a la playa.

-Nuestro vuelo sale mañana en la tarde, a las 4 más precisamente, no nos dará tiempo de llegar a la empresa asique deberá trabajar el sábado- se lamentó ella.

-No te preocupes.- se giró para entrar a la habitación- descansa Elena te veo en unas horas.

Se recostó un rato entre las suaves y delicadas sábanas de seda blanca que poseía la enorme cama de su habitación y se quedó dormido. Se despertó casi sobre la hora algo sobresaltado por el tintinear de unas campanillas…un cartelito de Elena _"Hora de alistarse, deje de roncar señor…"…_ Damon bufó, el no roncaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza corrió al baño a darse una ducha rápida.

Media hora más tarde estaba golpeando a la puerta de Elena, vestido con un impecable traje blanco y una camisa negra, su pelo húmedo cuidadosamente despeinado y una cobarta blanca completando el look.

Cundo la chica abrió la puerta casi se cae al suelo de la impresión. Sabía que era sexy y hermosa, la había visto miles de veces con incontables trajes ajustados de trabajo. Pero aquello era diferente, jamás la había visto usando ropa de fiesta. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo oscuro, el color de la sangre… Era strapless ajustado hasta la cintura y la falda vaporosa cayendo delicadamente hasta poco antes de la rodilla. Su cabello usualmente lacio caía en ondas alrededor de su rostro y unos alucinantes zapatos negros de tacón la hacían lucir más alta y contorneaban sus piernas hasta el punto de que eran dolorosamente apetecibles.

Tragó saliva audiblemente sin poder quitar su mirada de ella.- Estas…deslumbrante- susurró maravillado.

-Gracias señor…- le contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha.- Usted luce fantástico.

Damon sonrió pícaramente y le tendió la mano para salir de allí.

Varios minutos más tarde entraron en el salón de la gran mansión donde se celebraba el cóctel, afortunadamente solo quedaba a unas calles del hotel.

-¡Damon, Elena! Bienvenidos…- los recibió Tyler apenas entraron y luego se giró y llamó la atención de un hombre parado detrás de él, éste se acercó a ellos- Les presento a mi tío Mason Lockwood, él es socio mayoritario de la empresa…Tío ellos son Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert de Salvatore Electronics.- los presentó.

-Gusto en conocerlos- Saludó cortésmente, estrechando la mano de ambos. Su mirada se detuvo en Elena más de lo que a Damon le pareció necesario.- Mi sobrino me ah puesto al tanto de lo que hablaron en su reunión…un lamentable incidente el de la presentación…pero gracias a su presencia aquí y a su compromiso con el proyecto, no rescindiremos el contrato- le sonrió a Damon con lo que a éste le pareció cinismo. Al contrario de su sobrino, éste tipo no le caía bien y menos si seguía mirando a Elena de aquella forma.- Gracias por atender a nuestro llamado señor Salvatore.

-Lo mejor para mis clientes señor Lockwood- sonrió algo tenso.

-Damon, quisiera presentarte al resto de los socios- le dijo Tyler en aquel momento.

El aludido asintió, era su deber después de todo.

-¿Puedo invitarla a una copa mientras su jefe hace negocios Señorita Gilbert?- interrogó Mason a la chica.

-Tendrá que disculparla Señor Lockwood, pero la necesito conmigo para hacer negocios- Cortó Damon y sin más se llevó a Elena de allí siguiendo a Tyler.

Damon la escuchó reír por lo bajo y la miró interrogante.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó un poco ofuscado.

-¿Aprendió de la señorita Rebekah a marcar territorio o es algo innato en usted?- rió ella.

Insolente, pensó Damon. Ni se molestó en contestarle. Resopló y siguió su camino.

Para cuando dieron las 11 de la noche, Damon había perdido la cuenta ya de con cuantas personas había hablado y cuantas veces había tenido que explicar lo que había ocurrido en aquella maldita presentación. Afortunadamente tenía a Elena a su lado, para recordarle detalles importantes y hacerlo quedar bien. Se habían quedado solos por cinco minutos y disfrutaban de una copa de champagne. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, cálido y ameno ya que no se sentían incomodos el uno con el otro, simplemente disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. De pronto una despampanante pelirroja salió de entre la gente y se acercó a ellos con un andar sensual y una mirada felin puesta en Damon.

-¿Señor Salvatore?- prácticamente ronroneó. Damon asintió y estrechó la mano que ella le tendía.- Mi nombre es Sage, soy la encargada de relaciones públicas de la empresa.- le sonrió seductora.

-Un gusto Sage.- contestó cortes y señalo a Elena con una mano- Ella es Elena Gilbert, mi secretaria.-

-Hola….- saludó Sage sin siquiera mirarla.- ¿Le apetece tomar una copa conmigo?- dijo insinuante posando una mano en el codo de Damon. Él la observó algo sorprendido por su atrevimiento y luego posó su mirada en ella. Era hermosa pensó pero algo en ella no terminaba de convencerlo, tal vez el descaro con el que se dirigía a él con la seguridad de que la seguiría como mosca a la miel. Sin embargo pensó mirando a Elena, no le vendría bien distraerse un poco con una hermosa mujer, ya que la insolente señorita Gilbert no estaba por la labor. Tal vez si se iba con Sage, ella se molestaría por dejarla allí sola y fuera a buscarlo.

-Será un placer- le sonrió seductor a la pelirroja- Sí me disculpas Elena- Ella asintió y él se alejó de allí con Sage.

Tomaron una copa de Martini seco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía más pegada a él de lo que se consideraría moralmente correcto. La mujer había apoyado una mano en su pierna y se rosaba contra él provocativamente. Damon no la menospreciaba, era hermosa, pero lo aburría. En todo el tiempo juntos no había soltado ni siquiera una idea interesante, su charla era banal y vacía… ¿Desde cuándo te interesa a charlar con una mujer? Se preguntó a sí mismo… tú solo las quieres para algo y eso Sage te lo dará seguro. "Desde que tienes emocionantes y constructivas charlas con cierta castaña de infarto" susurró una maquiavélica voz en su cabeza.

Damon bufó molesto por el pensamiento, definitivamente esa noche se iría de allí con Sage. La tomó del codo sin preguntarle nada y ella lo siguió gustosa. Buscaría a Elena, le diría que se iría con Sage y le dejaría dinero para el taxi. No debía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que ella hiciera, como siempre era con todas las mujeres.

Pero su plan se fue al traste en cuanto la encontró. Ella, que supuestamente debería estar molesta porque la dejó sola en un lugar lleno de desconocidos…Ella que se suponía que iría corriendo a él en cuanto le quitara su atención… Ella…Estaba muy entretenida en brazos de Mason Lockwood.

Bueno tal vez no estrictamente en sus brazos, pero estaban demasiado cerca y ambos sonreían cómplices. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ellos.

-Elena…- interrumpió cortante- Hora de irnos, es tarde y mañana tenemos que volver a casa- su tono no admitía réplica.

-Claro señor…- le sonrió y se giró a Mason- Gusto en conocerte Mason- la sonrisa que le dirigió hizo hervir la sangre de Damon.

-Espero verte otra vez…te llamare si algún día voy a New York- besó su mano y se retiró de allí.

Detrás de él Sage lo miraba molesta.- Damon…-fue a protestar.

-Adiós Sage, gusto en conocerte- y sin esperar respuesta tomó a Elena del brazo y la sacó de allí.

Cuando se subieron al taxi para regresar al hotel la increpó.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?- soltó molesto.

-¿Disculpe?-le preguntó sin entender.

-Estabas regalándote al estúpido de Mason Lockwood.- la acusó.

-No es cierto… sólo estaba pasando un buen rato- comentó calmada.

-Pues eso no era lo que parecía- estaba siendo irracional, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Usted estaba ocupado, ¿qué quería que hiciera? Hubiera apostado todo mi sueldo a que se iría de allí con Sage… no iba a quedarme toda la noche sola y aburrida…- se quejó sonriendo- ¿Acaso usted puede divertirse y yo no?- le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

Damon resopló molesto y no volvió a abrir la boca. Sabía que ella tenía razón, estaba actuando como un idiota. Se suponía que con él así eran las cosas, el hacía lo que quería y sus amantes ocasionales también. Nunca se había puesto así al ver a ninguna de las mujeres que se acostaban con él en brazos de otro, después de todo no eran de su propiedad ni él de la de ellas. Pero no tenía idea de que se había apoderado de él al ver a Elena con Mason.

Llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Damon resopló durante todo el camino.

-¿Está molesto señor? Todavía puede regresar a buscar a Sage- lo picó divertida.

El estaba abriendo la puerta sin prestarle atención, pero su burla fue el detonante para todo lo que llevaba conteniendo desde la mañana. La tomó del brazo bruscamente, la metió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y estampo a Elena contra ella, acorralándola entre la dura madera y su cuerpo.

-No me interesa ir a buscar a Sage, no quería terminar mi noche con ella…- le dijo en tono amenazante. Tomó ambas manos de la chica y las llevó a lo alto de su cabeza, aprisionándolas. Hundió la cara en su cuello y aspiró su adictivo aroma.- Sólo hay una persona que me interesa meter en mi cama y eres tú pequeña bruja…. Asique será mejor que estés preparada… porque esta noche serás mía… voy a follarte duro y no saldrás de aquí hasta que no grites mi nombre y me supliques por más.- y sin esperar consentimiento se lanzó sobre ella…

* * *

><p><span>Uuuuy Sexo del bueno! con Damon! que afortunada Elena xD jajajajaja... Imaginaciones a volar niñas! Dejenme Reviews no sean malitas! nos leemos pronto! :)<span>


	9. Chapter 9

La pasión consumió a Damon en cuanto tuvo a Elena revolviéndose entre sus brazos. No midió su fuerza ni pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejó llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones que lo invadían cuando estaba con ella, y que tanto había anhelado volver a sentir. La impulsó por las caderas hacia arriba y la chica automáticamente saltó enredando las piernas a su alrededor. Presionó su cuerpo contra ella, para hacerle sentir la evidencia de su deseo y la escuchó gemir sensualmente, aquél sonido no hizo más que confirmarle que ella estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Acarició sus largas piernas y se coló debajo de su vestido. Llegó a su intimidad sin nada que lo detenga, se separó un segundo de sus labios con una mirada interrogantemente asombrada y le lanzó una sonrisa de plena satisfacción, ella se encogió de hombros divertida. La muy condenada no tenía ropa interior debajo del vestido.

Se lanzó a su boca lentamente y sintió como una de sus delicadas manos bajaba entre medio de sus cuerpos directo al cierre de sus pantalones, lo bajó sin esfuerzo pero era casi imposible que pudiera liberar su erección ya que estaban muy pegados. Separándose nuevamente la alzó por las caderas sosteniéndola con la puerta y ella entendiendo el mensaje termino de liberarlo. No mediaron palabras, simplemente aflojó el agarre y la dejó caer sobre él. Entró en ella tan profunda y rápidamente que ambos soltaron un gemido que rasgaba en el grito. Permaneció un segundo saboreando la sensación de estar dentro de su cálida humedad y luego comenzó a moverse a un ritmo frenético. Ambos comenzaron a jadear en busca de aire y pronto los gemidos de Elena se tornaron muy elevados.

-Eso es nena, grita para mí… vamos Elena…- la urgió y ella lo complació enseguida. Sus gritos resonaron en toda la habitación.- Dios Elena…sigue así… Haz ruido preciosa… que todo el maldito mundo…. Sepa que… te estoy haciendo mía…- Damon habló entre jadeos. Y no pudieron durar mucho más… un instante después ambos estallaron juntos gritando el nombre del otro con pasión.

Damon la abrazó un minuto entero antes de dejarla bajar, la intensidad del momento lo había abrumado al punto de necesitar ese tiempo para recomponerse, y sabía que a ella también.

Cuando la soltó ella le regalo una resplandeciente sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

-Esta noche te quedarás conmigo- le ordenó sin admitir objeción alguna. La tomó en brazos y se la llevó a la cama. Permanecieron un rato en un cómodo silencio, ella estaba boca arriba admirando el techo con mirada apacible y él estaba recostado de lado, mirándola sonriente y acariciando su vientre con los dedos de su mano izquierda. Se sentía tan bien estar así con ella.- Adoro como reaccionas a mí Elena…- suspiró y sacudió la cabeza- eh tenido muchas mujeres y jamás ninguna había sido tan receptiva como tú… tu cuerpo… es tan fascinante…Eres la mejor que eh tenido sin duda- susurró y se acercó a darle un rápido beso.

La chica puso una mueca- Bueno al menos eso me deja claro que soy buena en la cama…- sonrió.- Es decir… en las puertas… y escritorios- ambos rieron ante eso.

-Cierto… aún no eh probado que tan buena eres en la cama…- y con una mirada ardiente se dispuso a desnudarla para poseerla otra vez.

Cuando Damon abrió los ojos varias horas después, se estiró completamente relajado y satisfecho. Recordó la noche anterior… Luego de desnudarse había vuelto a poseer a Elena, dos veces más, antes de que ambos cayeran rendidos sin fuerzas. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, la chica era puro fuego y el estaba totalmente dispuesto a quemarse. Se giró para contemplarla pero sorpresivamente, ella no estaba. La desilusión lo golpeó duramente y sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose a sí mismo. Aquello era lo correcto, el no dormía con mujeres, él no despertaba con mujeres. Recordó la sensación tan placentera y reconfortante de haberse dormido con Elena en sus brazos… rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento. La desilusión había venido porque tenía intención de volver a poseerla en la mañana, nada más. Sonrió ante la ausencia de la chica, ella conocía muy bien este juego y se lo facilitaba a la perfección. Había encontrado una joya con la que podría compartir una aventura sin complicaciones. Un tintinear interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era uno de los cartelitos de Elena _"Vuelo en hora y media, deje de soñar conmigo y alístese Señor Salvatore" _Damon soltó una carcajada. Soñar con ella, que ocurrencias… le encantaba su sentido del humor.

Dos horas después estaban en pleno vuelo de vuelta a New York. No habían cruzado palabra desde que se habían vuelto a ver, ya que al encontrarse en el lobby del hotel para salir, ella estaba inmersa otra vez en ese estúpido libro que leía, y lo trató como si no hubiera pasado la noche entera gimiendo en sus brazos.

Otra vez estaba molesto con aquella actitud, no la entendía. Pero después de todo…¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que ella lo recibiera con un beso y un abrazo? Entre ellos no había nada más que sexo ocasional. Ella estaba actuando perfectamente bien. Demasiado para su gusto. Pero era el sueño de todo hombre como él, y no iba a poner pegas por eso. Disfrutaría de Elena y de su capacidad de jugar su juego.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto los esperaba una limousine de la empresa para llevarlos a sus respectivas casas. Primero llegaron a la de Elena.

-Gracias por acompañarme Elena…- dijo sin saber que más podría agregar.

-No tiene que agradecérmelo, es mi trabajo Señor- le sonrió ella- Recuerde no llegar tarde mañana, tiene junta con los inversionistas- le recordó.

-Claro, cuento contigo para ello- le giñó un ojo y ella asintió.

-Hasta mañana Señor Salvatore- se despidió tan correcta como siempre. Sin parecerse en nada a la fogosa mujer que había gritad su nombre ayer en la noche.

-Nos vemos Elena- dijo él y en un impulso antes de que se bajara del auto, tiró de su mano y le depósito un rápido beso en los labios, ella lo miró sorprendida. Él le guiñó un ojo y la dejó ir, la chica rodó los ojos y soltó una risa saliendo de allí.

Al día siguiente llegó temprano como debía de hacer. Entró y vio a Elena en su escritorio tapada de papeles, tenía un marcador en la mano y no notó su presencia.

El carraspeó y se acercó sonriente. Ella levantó la cara de sus hojas y le devolvió el gesto alegre como siempre.

-Buenos días preciosa- la saludó.

-Buenos días señor… El café y sus papeles lo esperan- luego tendió una de las carpetas que estaban en su escritorio- Acabo de terminar con el orden de temas para la reunión de hoy, con eso no olvidará nada… también en las dos últimas hojas tiene los escritos con los últimos resultados de testeos para poder dejar contentos a sus inversores- le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

-¿A ti se te ocurrió hacer eso?- Preguntó sorprendido. Ellos no acostumbraban a mostrar los testeos a nadie más que a los programadores.

-Si yo fuera inversora, pondría mi dinero en proyectos que estén saliendo bien…y de eso solo los convencerá con pruebas tangibles…seleccioné los testeos de los mejores tres proyectos que tiene señor…Disculpe si me tomé esa libertad pero usted estuvo muy ocupado estos días y…-

-No te disculpes por un trabajo bien hecho- la interrumpió él. Era cierto, el no había tenido tiempo de hacerse cargo de aquella reunión, pensaba improvisar… pero ahí estaba ella salvándole el trasero como siempre lo hacía.- eres increíble Elena, sin duda la mejor asistente que eh tenido… pareces estar en todo.-

-Que mi tía no oiga eso señor- rió y él se contagió, luego siguió su camino a su oficina.

Una hora antes de la reunión una campanilla tintineó y por inercia volteó la vista al ordenador a ver el cartelito _"Una hora para el despegue Houston" _rió como siempre lo hacía, miró su reloj y comprobó que efectivamente faltaba una hora para la reunión.

-¿Puedes venir Elena?- llamó por el comunicador pero no obtuvo respuesta. Esperó unos minutos, tal vez había ido al baño.- ¿Elena?- intentó de nuevo, pero nada.

Salió de la oficina para buscarla, su escritorio lleno de papeles estaba vacío. Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la pequeña cocinita al lado izquierdo de su despacho, donde ella preparaba su café. Se dirigió allí y la puerta estaba abierta. Encontró a Elena con una humeante taza de café en sus manos, Estaba sentada sobre la encimera, con su cabeza recostada en la pared y los ojos cerrados, un suspiro salió de sus preciosos labios, lucía agotada. La vio alzar una mano y apretar con fuerza el puente de su nariz, como si una jaqueca estuviera matándola. La observó bien y notó que su cara estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y que una tenues, casi imperceptibles ojeras reposaban bajo sus ojos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

-¿Elena te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado. La chica se sobresaltó al oírlo e inmediatamente saltó de la encimera y se puso en pié. Le regaló una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas y Damon supo porque no había reparado en su estado. Aquella sonrisa no daba lugar a que se centrara en nada más, allí parada frente a él lucía como siempre, animada y enérgica.

-Que susto Señor… estoy perfectamente ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó atenta.

-¿Segura?- dudó él.

-Completamente- afirmó- ¿Se le antoja un café antes de su junta?- ofreció amable.

-Solo si vienes a compartirlo conmigo- respondió él juguetón.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y le preparó su café. Luego ambos fueron a sentarse en su oficina.

-Preparas un café delicioso Elena-

-Gracias, mi tía me enseñó-

-No quiero ser impertinente y sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿porque vives con tu tía?- interrogó él dejándose llevar por la curiosidad- Ella nunca me contó y nada y pues me llama la atención…pero sí no quieres contestarme…- se atropelló él con sus palabras repentinamente incómodo por su curiosidad.

-Está bien…- ella le sonrió- Vivo con mi tía Pearl desde hace algunos años…- tomó un sorbo de café- Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía diez años, vivíamos en Europa- Su mirada se tornó melancólica y triste. Damon sintió un nudo en la garganta, jamás la había visto triste, ni desanimada ni nada que se le pareciera…Ella bajó la mirada un segundo. Cuando la alzó de nuevo, su expresión era la misma de siempre.- Fui a un orfanato hasta que cumplí los dieciséis. Varios años después me trajeron a Estados Unidos y mi tía se hizo cargo de mí- ella desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-¿No quedó ella como tu única tutora al morir tus padres?- se horrorizó él porque hubiera tenido una infancia tan dura.

-Ella no es mi tía de sangre, sólo la mejor amiga de mi madre… tuvo que pelear por la tutela.- le aclaró.

-Lo lamento mucho Elena, tuvo que ser muy duro- se compadeció él.

-Lo fue… pero valió la pena luchar por salir adelante- Ella le lanzó otra de sus resplandecientes sonrisas, dejando completamente atrás su ínfimo momento de debilidad.- Ahora soy feliz, estoy rodeada de personas que me aman, cumpliendo mi sueño profesional y orgullosa de mí misma por todo lo que eh logrado- rió divertida por su fingida arrogancia.

-Eres una chica fuerte… te admiro por eso- le lanzó una sonrisa profundamente sincera y con un inmenso respeto. Había vuelto a descubrirla como mujer y persona. Ahora la valoraba mucho más. Ella era una luchadora, valiente, que se había sobrepuesto a todo lo malo en su vida para lograr ser la encantadora y alegre persona que hoy era.

La chica miró el delicado reloj que reposaba en su mano izquierda- Se le hará tarde señor… Estaré aquí si me necesita- le sonrió dulcemente.

El asintió y se despidió de ella para ir a su junta.

Afortunadamente, y en gran parte gracias a Elena, todo salió bien en aquella pesada reunión. Fueron varias horas en las que le tocó hablar y explicar demasiadas cosas, defender el excelente trabajo de sus colegas y convencer a los exigentes hombres frente a él de invertir en sus proyectos. Estaba extenuado, pero había valido la pena, la gran mayoría de ellos aceptaron poner dinero en su trabajo.

Salió de la sala de juntas con rapidez, ya eran las seis de la tarde y quería lograr llegar a tiempo antes de que Elena se fuera para darle las buenas noticias. Entró corriendo a sus oficinas, pasando como una ráfaga por delante de un asombrado Matt.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar al recibidor donde estaba el escritorio de Elena y encontrar a la chica dormida… Estaba sentada en su silla, sus brazos cruzados sobre la superficie de madera y su cabeza apoyada en ellos. La pila de papeles y libros que la rodeaban era aún más grande que cuando él se fue.

Se acercó a ella preocupado, esto no era normal ¿Ella dormida en el trabajo? ¿Acaso se sentía mal? La observó bien y otra vez notó que lucía muy cansada…

La despertaría para que se vaya a casa.

-Elena…- susurró suavemente inclinándose sobre ella y acariciando sus cabellos- Despierta preciosa…- La chica se sobresaltó y lo miró confundida.

-Que…- de pronto abrió los ojos con asombro cuando entendió lo que pasaba- ¡Señor! Disculpe esto… ¿Ya acabó su reunión o es que necesita algo?... no debería haberme…-él la interrumpió con una mano en sus labios.

-Tranquila, todo ah salido bien…gracias a ti- le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa- Para nada…es porque usted es grandioso en su trabajo- La chica le guiñó un ojo y lo hizo reír.

-¿Por qué estas tan cansada Elena?- interrogó cambiando de tema y poniendo una vez más un semblante preocupado.

-Porque no ah dormido anoche ¿o me equivoco?- los interrumpió una voz proveniente de detrás de Damon.

Él se giró- ¿Disculpa?... ¿Kol cierto?-

-Si señor…disculpe la interrupción…-comentó algo avergonzado.

-No hay problema… ¿Cómo es eso de que Elena no ah dormido?- demando intercalando la mirada entre ambos, molesto.

-Tenemos un examen final en dos horas… ella dijo que no había tenido tiempo de estudiar bien… y no podemos darnos el lujo de desaprobar, nuestro promedio depende de ello- le contó.

-¿Es eso cierto?- le preguntó a ella sorprendido.

-Tal vez…-comentó ella desviando la mirada algo avergonzada.

-¡Ja! Te conozco como la palma de mi mano Gilbert- se burló Kol. Damon le envió una mirada asesina, ese comentario había estado de más.

-Y yo a ti Mikaelson… asique te toca repaso de camino a la universidad, a puesto a que te falta saber algo….- resopló ella- vamos o llegaremos tarde- se apresuró a levantarse y guardar todos los libros a su alrededor.- Si no me necesita señor, debo retirarme para llegar a tiempo.- pidió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Claro…suerte… a ambos- dijo y los vio marcharse entre empujones y risas.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? El intento de Elena de negarse a viajar, todo ese tiempo tras el libro… El escritorio lleno de papeles… su cara de agotamiento… Dios…estaba exprimiendo hasta la última gota de aquella chica…con todas sus demandas y requerimientos, no se había dado cuenta que la estaba perjudicando… ¡Y ella aceptaba todo sin rechistar!

Se sintió terriblemente mal por su falta de consideración. Mañana la recompensaría por ello, decidió. Y mentalmente rogó porque le fuera bien en ese examen o se sentiría mucho más culpable.

* * *

><p><span>Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, breve pero...¿Intenso? jajajaja...actualizaré rápido no se preocupen xD... quiero saber que opinan, no me priven de sus opiniones! son las que me impulsan a seguir ;) ... Gracias por leer, saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto! :)<span>


	10. Chapter 10

Esa misma noche Damon estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su apartamento como león enjaulado. Se sentía inquieto, tenía que saber cómo le había ido a Elena en su examen. Miró el reloj que adornaba la pared del living y se tiró en el sofá con su móvil en las manos. Acababan de dar las 11 de la noche, ella seguramente ya estaría en casa. ¿Estaría durmiendo? Marcó el número y observó indeciso la tecla verde de llamada. Después de cómo lo había pasado por su culpa lo menos que merecía era una llamada de su parte. Sin darle más vueltas marcó.

Uno…Dos… Cinco tonos…

-¿Hola?- preguntó una adormilada Elena.

-Hola Elena… lamento haberte despertado…- susurró apenado.

-¿Señor Salvatore?- se sorprendió la chica y su voz sonó más despierta.- ¿Ocurrió algo?-

Damon se maldijo por preocuparla… ¿Es que jamás la había llamado antes? _"claro que no idiota"_ le respondió una voz en su cabeza.- Tranquila no ocurre nada…yo… quería saber cómo te fue en tu examen.-

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y luego un suspiro- Me fue muy bien señor- le respondió al fin y Damon podría jurar que le estaba sonriendo.

-Felicitaciones preciosa, te lo mereces- sonrió aunque ella no pudiera verlo. Pero lo próximo que ocurrió le borró ese gesto en un instante.

-¿Qué haces levantada? Vuelve a la cama…- se escuchó una voz de hombre a lo lejos.

-Ya voy…- respondió la chica claramente volteando el rostro hacía quien le hablaba.- Nos vemos mañana señor Salvatore, gracias por llamar.-

Ella colgó sin que le diera tiempo de despedirse, estaba congelado en su sitio. ¿De quién era aquella voz? ¿Con quién estaba durmiendo Elena? Un calor subió por su pecho en forma de ira. Nunca le había mencionado que estuviera con nadie, de esa forma él no… un momento ¿No se hubiera acostado con ella? Ni que fuera la primera mujer con compromiso que caía en sus juegos. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba realmente molesto y no sabía porque. O tal vez sí… la idea de que ella estuviera ahora mismo en los brazos de otro lo perturbaba de una manera que no quería aceptar. Se acercó al pequeño bar que había en un lado de la sala y se sirvió un bourbon para calmarse.

Ese fin de semana se la pasó trabajando, rodeado de cartelitos de Elena que le alegraban el día con sus bromas. Tuvo que cancelar el paseo a la playa con Rick. Su mejor amigo en lugar de enojarse con él, cambio sus planes, se quedó a su lado y lo acompañó a todos sus compromisos. Era realmente excepcional. El domingo en la noche cenaron pizza en su apartamento y se relajaron un poco jugando a la play, Rick se fue pasada la medianoche.

A la mañana siguiente llegó a la empresa a la hora acostumbrada. Lo recibió el familiar aroma a café recién hecho cuando entró a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y en ese instante entró la hermosa Elena. Alegre, revitalizada y tan apetecible como siempre.

-Buenos días Señor Salvatore- saludo con su habitual energía, depositando los papeles del día en el escritorio.

-Buenos días Elena… ¿Tienes un minuto?- preguntó señalándole la silla frente a él. Ella asintió sentándose.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- ella volvió a asentir- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un importante examen el viernes?-

Ella miró hacia abajo- Mis asuntos universitarios no deben interferir en mi trabajo señor… lo que hago aquí es tan importante como el rendir mis exámenes… si usted me califica bien al final de estos tres meses, mantendré mi promedio alto- le explicó.

-¿Acaso crees que te calificaré mal solo por decirme que debes estudiar?- se sorprendió- Podrías haberme pedido el día y no hubiera puesto ninguna objeción… o podrías haberte quedado aquí en lugar de acompañarme a Canadá-

-Le recuerdo señor, que le dije que no podía ir… no es como si me hubiera dejado mucha opción- ella le dirigió una mirada irónica.

Damon se sintió culpable, eso era muy cierto. Él prácticamente la había obligado a ir- Lo siento por eso… pero de todas formas podrías haber hablado, lo hubiera entendido…- suspiró- ¿Es que no tienes confianza conmigo Elena?-

-Yo… no es eso… Es que en verdad necesito que esto salga bien.- bajó la mirada.

-Jamás recibirás malas críticas de mi parte, ya te lo eh dicho… eres la mejor asistente que eh tenido.- la chica alzó su vista sonriéndole.

-Gracias señor.-

-Eres una mujer increíble Elena…Seguro tu novio te lo repite todos los días- comentó como si nada.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿Novio?- interrogó.

-Sí, cuando te llame… escuche que estabas con alguien, perdona si interrumpí- comentó con su mejor cara de ángel. Para su sorpresa la chica estalló en carcajadas.- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó molesto porque se burlara así de él.

-Lo que usted oyó fue a mi hermano Jeremy enviándome a la cama…- tomó aire para intentar dejar de reír- yo no tengo novio señor- Damon suspiró ¿Aliviado? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento reconfortante que lo invadió? Sacudió la cabeza confundido.

-Pearl no me dijo que su sobrino viviera con ella- desconfió un poco.

-Él no vive con nosotras… sólo está de visita…vive en Europa- le aclaró.

Él agitó la mano restándole importancia.- Ya… no es de mi incumbencia de todos modos- se encogió de hombros.

-No…no lo es- susurró ella con mirada divertida. Mierda, se estaba burlando de él en su cara. Se lo merecía por idiota- Si me disculpa señor, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- El asintió con la cabeza y ella se fue a su escritorio.

Casi a la hora de salida cuando estaba ya harto de trabajar, Elena lo interrumpió llevando un ramo de rosas en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogó curioso.

-Lo necesitará- dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de allí.

Damon no comprendió a que se refería y se quedo observando extrañado aquellas flores. De pronto la puerta se abrió estridentemente y como un torbellino una mujer de cabello castaño se presentó ante él- Jenna…- la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola pedazo de bruto… ¿cómo pudiste no haber…?- le gritó y luego se silenció con la mirada fija en las rosas.- ¿Para mí?-se vio la ilusión en los ojos.

-¿Sí?- dijo no muy seguro.

La chica las tomó sonriente y abrió la tarjeta que estaba oculta en ellas, Damon no la había visto.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños a la mejor amiga del mundo"-leyó en voz alta y dando un grito emocionado soltó las flores y saltó a sus brazos.- ¡No lo olvidaste!- susurró con la voz ahogada en su pecho.

-No podría- Dijo Damon mirando hacía arriba y agradeciéndole a Elena con el pensamiento.

Ella se alejó y se sentó frente a él.- No me habías llamado en todo el día, pasaba por aquí y decidí subir a darte una tunda- comento con fingida seriedad.

-Pensaba ir a verte cuando saliera del trabajo- mintió él descaradamente.

-Genial, porque daré una pequeña fiesta- sonrió ella.

-¿Fiesta en lunes?-

-Nada extravagante, solo una reunión con amigos, se extenderá como máximo hasta la una- le puso carita de perrito mojado- ¿Vienes?-

-Claro que sí- Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Genial- ella se paró para irse- Te veo en la noche-

-Hasta entonces…- cuando estaba a punto de salir se le ocurrió algo- Jenna…- la llamó y ella volteó con la puerta a medio abrir- ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?-

-Claro…- dijo la mujer alzando una ceja- ¿Algo que deba saber?- interrogó.

-Nada… nos vemos luego- La hecho y ella salió bufando.

Adoraba a su mejor amiga. Se conocían desde kínder y siempre habían sido inseparables. Actualmente se veían poco por sus respectivos trabajos y compromisos, pero la amistad seguía intacta, no tenía secretos con Jenna y ella tampoco con él. Por lo que supuso que le haría un interrogatorio de tercer grado al llegar acompañado a su fiesta. Era raro que él lleve una de sus conquistas a algo en lo que sus mejores amigos estuvieran involucrados. O sea ella y Rick. Rió al pensar en ellos dos, a ver cuando se animaban a confesarse que se amaban y dejaban de pelear como dos pequeños niños.

-Elena ven- le pidió por el comunicador y ella obedeció al instante.-Siéntate…- hizo un gesto con la mano en la silla frente a él.- ¿Cómo has sabido lo de Jenna?- interrogó.

-Usted me lo mencionó la semana pasada…¿Dónde tiene l cabeza señor?- rió.

"Entre tus piernas" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Damon al instante y sonriendo sacudió la cabeza- Estoy hecho un despistado últimamente ¿verdad?- la chica le asintió con una sonrisa- Oie Elena…- titubeó- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un sitio esta noche?- se decidió al fin.

-¿A un sitio?- ella se sorprendió y alzo una ceja interrogante.

-Jenna dará una pequeña fiesta y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo- le dio un cálida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?...- luego sacudió la cabeza apenada- Es decir…-

El alzó una mano deteniéndola- Me agrada tu compañía Elena… y sé que nos divertiríamos hoy… Rick también irá- intentó convencerla.

Pero la vio negar con la cabeza- Lo siento señor pero tengo clase en dos horas- se lamentó.

-Está bien…- aceptó él desilusionado.

-Pero si gusta…podemos almorzar juntos mañana- le dijo a coqueta y a él le brillaron los ojos.

-Me encantaría- sonrió.

Ella miró el reloj que descansaba en la pared derecha de la oficina, eran las 6:20- Debo irme señor o llegaré tarde a clase.- se levantó-Lo veo mañana, diviértase en la fiesta.-

El se levantó y fue tras ella- Elena…- la llamó y cuando la chica volteó lo tenía prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo. Sin decir nada la beso apasionadamente. Se devoraron el uno al otro hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire- Lo siento… eres irresistible- jadeó con una sonrisa pícara y ella rodó sus ojos divertida- Hasta mañana preciosa- dijo al fin dejándola ir.

* * *

><p><span>Hola a todos! lamento la demora y lo corto del cap!...pero cierta serie de vampiros me volvió loca la semana pasada... y explotó mi inspiración porque no logro dejar de pensar en que pasará a continuación jajajaja... En fin, les subiré más mañana o pasado lo prometo ;)... Gracias por leer y ya saben, estaré ansiosa de ver sus opiniones!... Saludos y nos leemos pronto! :)<span>


	11. Chapter 11

Horas más tarde se encontraba en la casa de Jenna, sentado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano, charlando animadamente con Rick y Enzo. Acababa de dar la medianoche y aunque al otro día trabajaban, la estaban pasando tan bien que no querían irse.

-¡No fue mi culpa aquella vez!- soltó falsamente ofendido Damon.

-¿Cómo no? Tú fuiste el que insistió en salir con aquellas tres locas- lo acusó Enzo.

Los tres rieron recordando el momento en el que amanecieron solos en el hotel y les habían robado todo. El móvil de Damon vibró en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y con asombro vio el nombre de Elena brillando en la pantalla. Sin siquiera disculparse corrió al baño y atendió presuroso.

-¿Elena?- contestó preocupado porque ella lo llamara a aquella hora.

-Disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas señor…- se lamentó.

-No es molestia, ¿Ocurre algo?-

-En verdad… Lamento tener que pedirle esto a usted pero… ¿podría venir por mí al campus?- sonaba mortificada.

-Claro que sí, pero ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no puedes volver sola?- se preocupó aún más.

-Acaban de robar mi auto…no puedo explicarle mucho, estoy llamando desde un teléfono público y no tengo más monedas…-

-Enseguida voy, no te muevas de ahí- colgó y salió corriendo.

-Tengo una emergencia nos vemos mañana- Sus amigos intentaron preguntar, pero él no escuchó, simplemente se fue de allí, dejando preocupados a todos.

Condujo hasta la universidad y entró al aparcamiento del campus, No estaba muy concurrido a aquellas horas por lo que no le costó mucho divisar a Elena, sentada al borde de un pequeño caminito, bajo un poste de luz. La reconoció por su cabello, ya que la chica tenía ambas manos alrededor de sus piernas y la cabeza hundida en ellas. Aparcó a su lado y se acercó.

-Elena…- la llamó arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Gracias por venir señor Salvatore- le respondió ella alzando el rostro.

-¡Oh Dios Mío!- exclamó espantado al ver su preciosa cara. Tenía un ojo morado y una esquina de su labio cortada y con sangre.- ¿Qué demonios te ah pasado preciosa?- sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y le limpió la herida.

-No sé de donde salieron, sólo sé que eran dos, uno revolvió mi bolso para quitarme las llaves, el otro me apuntó con un arma hasta que las encontró y me desmallo de un golpe para que no gritara antes de que se fueran- susurró agachando la mirada.- Desperté hace apenas media hora, no sabía a quién llamar…disculpe que lo haya molestado, se que estaba…- El puso un dedo en sus labios acallándola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente?- preguntó sin darle importancia a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Pues…- murmuro pensativa- Salí de clase a las diez…-

-Madre santa, más de una hora seguro…- se levantó y la ayudo a pararse- Necesitas ver a un médico ¿Puedes andar?- ella asintió pero al dar el primer paso trastabilló.

-Creo que algo me golpee cuando caí- comentó contrariada.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la deposito en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Podría prestarme su móvil para hacer una llamada señor?- preguntó algo incómoda.

-Claro…Pero que no te dé pena Elena… ¿También se llevaron tu bolso?- ella asintió silenciosa.

-Suerte que me quedaban un par de monedas en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para hacer una llamada- El negó molesto por la situación y le tendió su móvil.

-Hola Jer- escuchó a la chica decir después de unos segundos- Lo sé… no me paso nada, estamos trabajando en un proyecto y tuve que quedarme, me tardaré un rato más…sí claro… ¿Cómo está la tía Pearl?... su medicina para el dolor esta sobre su escritorio, si se queja ponle una compresa caliente sobre la herida… Claro…si pasa algo llámame a este número Jer…es que olvide mi móvil en el auto… Sí no te preocupes… te quiero hermano- Dicho esto colgó. Él le envió una mirada interrogante.- No hay necesidad de preocuparlos, no hay nada que puedan hacer ahora… conozco a mi hermano, querrá venir por mí, la tía Pearl estará de acuerdo…pero está con muchos dolores últimamente, no puede quedarse sola- negó suavemente y se recostó sobre el asiento suspirando.

Se detuvieron en la luz roja y Damon aprovechó para observarla. Los golpes de su cara no disminuían su atractivo, sobretodo vestida así. Jamás la había visto con ropa como aquella, mucho más "relajada" que la que llevaba en la oficina. Unos jeans ajustados y una blusa con escote en v, de color granate que le sentaba de maravilla. Estaba preciosa como siempre…volvió la mirada a su rostro y apretó fuertemente el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Si pudiera encontrar a los malnacidos que le habían hecho aquello, los mataría con sus propias manos ¿Quién se atrevía a dañar a su preciosa Elena? Definitivamente alguien que no quería vivir para contarlo. Un momento… ¿había dicho "su"? sacudió la cabeza, preso de muchas emociones en aquél momento, dominadas por una ira incontenible por verla en aquél estado.

-¿Qué hacías en el campus a estas horas Elena?- preguntó para sacar plática y no carcomerse solito la mente.

- Estábamos trabajando en un nuevo proyecto en el laboratorio de computación y se nos fue el tiempo…- susurró, parecía cansada- Generalmente salgo junto con Kol, pero se fue a casa temprano porque tenía una cena familiar… Como yo era la encargada de las llaves, me tocó quedarme hasta lo último para cerrar… nunca imagine que fuera a pasarme algo en el aparcamiento, es muy tranquilo por aquí…pero supongo que al no haber nadie fui un blanco fácil- Se encogió de hombros y luego su habitual sonrisa floreció en su cara- Tengo que agradecer que no pasó a mayores… Por suerte no me hirieron de gravedad ni nada por el estilo- luego resopló como molesta- Debo hacer la denuncia, mi móvil, identificación y algunos papeles importantes estaban en mi bolso- negó exasperada- Tendré mucho trámite que hacer esta semana.

-Tendrás un par de días libres entonces- sentenció él.

-No señor, no es necesario, El sábado puedo encargarme de…-

-Para nada, soy tu jefe y es una orden- su tono firme acalló a la chica.

Llegaron al hospital en silencio. Atendieron rápidamente a Elena y Damon se quedó en la sala de espera. Un hora más tarde ella aún no salía y él estaba muerto de preocupación.

-Disculpe…- escuchó tras él, se giró para ver a un hombre mayor ataviado con su uniforme de médico- ¿Es usted el joven que acompaña a la paciente Gilbert?- interrogó y él asintió.- Venga, puede entrar a verla.

Lo guió hasta una pequeña salita, donde vio a Elena sentada en una camilla, con su espalda apoyada en la pared. El corte de su labio tenía una pequeña bandita y le habían aplicado alguna clase de medicina sobre el moretón del ojo. El médico los dejó solos.

-¿Y bien?- interrogó preocupado acercándose a ella.

-No ah sido nada, sólo algunos golpes por la caída y una leve torcedura en el pié que no me impedirá caminar, solo debo tener cuidado y tomar algunos calmantes… Me hicieron una resonancia en la cabeza para descartar contusiones internas…sólo espero esos resultados y ya puedo irme a casa- ella suspiró y le envió una sonrisa- Quite esa cara de tragedia señor, estoy bien- alzó una mano y le tocó el rostro- Gracias por ayudarme, enserio…no se que habría hecho si usted no hubiera podido venir…-susurró con ternura.

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella- Preciosa…movería cielo y tierra para ir a tu rescate- le guiñó el ojo juguetón y ella soltó una risa. Así le gustaba más…adoraba ese sonido.

El médico regresó en aquel momento con unos papeles en sus manos- Bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo fue un susto- les sonrió- Las imágines de tu cabeza están limpias Elena- Se acercó a un armario y le tendió un frasquito de crema- Aplícate esto donde tengas moretones, aliviaran el dolor y ayudaran a disminuir la hinchazón, en un par de días no tendrás marca… Ponte hielo en el pié, no andes subiendo ni bajando escaleras ni caminando grandes distancias… Toma los calmantes que te receté y si tienes algún síntoma extraño o dolores excesivos vuelve a verme ¿Todo claro?- La chica asintió sonriente y Le tendió la mano.

-Gracias por todo Doctor- sonrió.

-Por nada Elena, suerte- se despidió de ambos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ella bajó de la camilla y se dispuso a salir de allí renqueando un poco.

-Mi hermano me matará cuando me vea- rio la chica.

- Ven conmigo…- soltó él sin pensarlo.

-Claro señor, no pensaba que me fuera hacer caminar hasta mi casa- Rió la chica.

El se exaspero de verla caminar así y la tomó en brazos encaminándose al auto.

-Ven conmigo a mi apartamento Elena…- aclaró él.

-¿Cómo? No puedo hacer eso señor, me esperan en casa…- Respondió sorprendida.

-Llama a tu hermano y ponle una excusa…-

-Señor no es…- intentó contradecir.

-Por favor…quiero cuidarte Elena…- soltó casi desesperado y la apretó contra él.- no sabes el susto que me dio que pudiera haberte pasado algo- negó con la cabeza, temblando ante el pensamiento.- En tu casa están todos muy ocupados con tu tía, tendrás que cuidarte sola y no me agrada la idea… Déjame ocuparme de ti… deja que te consienta un rato…te lo mereces preciosa- sonrió cálidamente.

Ella suspiró como resignada.- Esta bien señor- le sonrió de vuelta.

Media hora después aparcaban frente al apartamento de Damon. La ayudó a bajar y la cargó hasta el ascensor. Cuando llegaron al Pent House la chica quedó impresionada.

-Wow…- dijo sonriendo- Toda la casa de mi tía Pearl cabe en su sala señor- ambos rieron ante ello.- ¿Vive solo?- interrogó.

-No estoy casado Elena- aclaró él.

-No me refería a eso… hablo de… ¿Ama de llaves o algo así?-

-No me gusta tener sirvientes- se encogió de hombros.

-Es decir… ¿Qué usted solito se cocina, lava y todo eso?- rio ella.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendida?- se ofendió él.

-No se ofenda señor… es sólo que… no es normal en la gente de su clase…- se disculpó ella.

-A que te refieres con "mi clase" -la imitó él sarcástico.

-A la gente con dinero señor- se encogió ella de hombros. El rió muy a su pesar.

-Bueno tal vez… haya alguien que viene un par de veces a la semana a lavar mi ropa y limpiar la casa… y otro alguien que se encarga de mantener mi despensa llena- miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el distraído.

-¡JA! Lo sabía- rio la chica.

-No te burles de mí insolente- comentó haciéndole cosquillas mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

La deposito sobre su enorme y cómoda cama.

-Wow, ¿Qué clase de habitación de invitados es esta? Es demasiado grande- se sorprendió de nuevo.

-No es una habitación de invitados…es mi habitación- aclaró él y se marchó de allí.

Diez minutos después volvió con una pequeña bandeja.

-Señor… No tengo problema de dormir en…-

-Claro que no… no vas a privarme de tu compañía ¿Verdad?- luego le puso cara de niño bueno- Me lo merezco, yo te rescate- le hizo una sonrisa torcida de esas que sabía mataban a las mujeres y ella rió.- Además siéntete afortunada, eres la primer mujer que traigo aquí- Luego la señalo repetidamente con su dedo índice- pero solo porque estas convaleciente.- rió- no te acostumbres.

-No pensaba hacerlo…- rio ella.

Él le tendió la bandeja donde tenía un poco de queso, pan, una manzana y zumo de naranja.- No sabía que podrías querer…pero me hice a la idea de que no comiste nada antes de salir de clase-

Ella asintió.- Gracias señor…a decir verdad estaba muriendo de hambre- le sonrió.

La bandeja tenía también una compresa de hielo, y mientras ella comía, le quitó los zapatos y le aplicó frío en el pie. Estuvieron un rato en silencio y cuando le sacó el hielo, besó su pié antes de levantarse. Ella lo miró interrogante.

-¿Qué?... ¿No conoces la ley de las madres? El beso en la herida es la mejor medicina- sonrió.

-Cierto…recuerdo que mi madre lo hacía también- sonrió nostálgica y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento…yo…- se disculpo él mortificado "perfecto idiota, después de todo lo que acaba de pasar tú vas y le recuerdas que su madre está muerta" lo regañó una voz en su cabeza.

-No pasa nada señor… fue hace mucho tiempo- ella le sonrió cálidamente.

Él le devolvió el gesto negando con la cabeza. Después de todo lo que pasó, ella lo confortaba a él. Era una chica fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Supo que era así por todo lo que le había tocado pasar…si no se sobreponía a las cosas y olvidaba, se hubiera autodestruido hace mucho tiempo. Daría todo lo que tenía para poder cambiar la vida tan difícil y dura que ella había tenido. Pero como eso no podía hacerlo, se limitaría a cuidarla de ahora en adelante, para hacer su vida más fácil. Ella lo merecía enormemente. Era hermosa, responsable, atenta, buena, y totalmente desinteresada respecto a la ayuda que brindaba a los demás. Podía ver claramente como ella anteponía el bienestar de todos al suyo propio.

-Señor… ¿Sería mucha molestia que me dejara usar su ducha? Entre la caída, la clínica y todo eso…no me siento muy cómoda para dormir- Su tono sonaba algo avergonzado.

-Quítate de una vez esa idea de que molestas Elena…Yo te traje aquí para que estés cómoda, siéntete como en casa- Fue al armario y le tendió una toalla- Te preparare el baño.- Antes de irse le tendió su celular- Llama a tu hermano en tanto.

Entró al baño que se encontraba ahí mismo en la habitación, abrió la puerta de vidrió de la ducha y comenzó a regular el agua. Cuando estuvo lista fue por Elena. La chica ya se encontraba caminando hacía allí. Y no muy estable que digamos.

El frunció el seño.- ¿Podrás hacerlo sola?-

-Claro que sí- asintió la chica. Pasó a su lado y se encerró en el baño. Dos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse.- Tal vez no tan sola…- susurró mortificada y él riendo fue en su ayuda una vez más.- No puedo quitarme sola el pantalón sin perder el equilibrio- se lamentó.

-Jmmm…quitarte los pantalones…mi pasatiempo favorito- sonrió pícaro y ella le aventó la toalla.

Riendo llegó a su lado y comenzó a desvestirla lentamente. Ella desviaba la mirada como si estuviera apenada.

-No vas a decirme que te da pena…- rió incrédulo- Por sí no lo habías notado preciosa, conozco a la perfección cada parte tu cuerpo- susurró guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó y él quiso comérsela allí mismo. Se veía tan adorable.

La ayudo a meterse a la ducha y se metió tras ella.

-¿Qué hace? Está vestido- rió la chica.

-Tengo que bañarte- se encogió de hombros, y tomando el jabón y la esponja, limpió cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se encontró con varias contusiones y raspones por la caída. Tuvo que apretar los dientes y los puños ante la impotencia de no haber estado allí para defenderla. Cuando hubo acabado la sacó de allí y la secó. Luego la llevó a la cama.

-No hacía falta que me bañara señor, solo debía ayudarme a mantenerme en pie…-

-Eso no hubiera sido divertido- Se acercó a ella y ya sin poder resistirse deposito un rápido beso en sus labios. Fue a su armario y le tendió una de las playeras que usaba en la casa- Ponte eso, meteré tu ropa a la lavadora para que esté limpia para mañana-.

Cuando regresó ella ya estaba vestida. Verla con su ropa y en su cama no fue bueno para su salud mental.

-Iré a darme un baño estoy todo mojado…no te duermas, te aplicaré crema en los golpes cuando salga- Ella asintió.

Le hizo caso y cuando él salió del baño lo esperaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo. –Lo siento, se me pasó dejarte algo para que te entretengas- se disculpo. La chica poso sus ojos en él y la mirada de inequívoco deseo que le dirigió lo hizo sonreír. Tenía solo sus bóxers negros puestos y la toalla con la que se secó alrededor del cuello.- Normalmente duermo así, pero en consideración tuya me pondré una playera- le guiñó un ojo.

-No me estaba quejando- sonrió ella divertida.

-Genial-dijo Damon soltando una risa. Tomó el pote de crema que les había dado el médico y se acercó a ella. Cuidadosamente le aplicó la mescla en cada una de las contusiones que tenía. Una vez hecho esto se metió en la cama a su lado y los arropó a ambos.

-Ven…- dijo abriendo sus brazos y ella sin rechistar se acurrucó en ellos. Puso la cabeza en su pecho y enredó las piernas con las suyas. Damon enterró la cara en su pelo y aspiró su dulce aroma. Suspiró satisfecho.

-Gracias por todo señor, enserio…- susurró ella con la voz ahogada en su pecho.

Él tendió la mano para apagar la luz de la mesilla y luego la abrazo- No tienes que darlas preciosa- la apretó contra sí- Dios, que alivió es tenerte entre mis brazos y saber que estas bien…en serio me preocupaste- la regaño divertido y relajado ahora que estaban así.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Es usted increíble señor Salvatore- lo elogió.

Él se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo ante sus palabras- Gracias… pero te comento, que no estás ahora con el señor Salvatore…esta es la casa de Damon, la habitación de Damon, la cama de Damon y sin duda…- le dijo apretándola.- Los brazos de Damon-

-En ese caso…- susurró ella y depósito un pequeño beso en su pecho- Hasta mañana Damon.

El corazón de Damon resonó en su pecho y una resplandeciente sonrisa brilló en la oscuridad.- Descansa Elena- susurró de vuelta y antes de que pudiera ser consciente de ello, se quedó dormido con el cálido cuerpo de la chica a su lado.

* * *

><p><span>Aww dejando un poco de lado la pasión, algo de ternura entre estos dos. Que hermoso caballero valiente al rescate que tiene Elena ¿A que sí? jajajaja... aunque uno muy picaron y aprovechado diría yo xD... espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!... Espero sus opiniones ;)... Nos leemos pronto! :)<span>


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Damon abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Elena no estaba a su lado. Suspiró y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo. Cinco minutos después escuchó abrirse la puerta. Destapó su visión y una preciosa Elena con su ropa ya limpia le sonreía desde la puerta.

-Buenos días Señor Salvatore- Saludo alegre.

Damon resopló- Me estresas mujer- dijo rodando sus ojos y la muy descarada rió.

-Me encuentro mucho mejor, mi pie casi no me duele, asique si su oferta de ayer sigue en pie, me tomare el día hoy para poner todo en regla-

-Claro… ¿pero segura que estas bien?- Interrogó preocupado levantándose de la cama. Elena paseó una pícara mirada por todo su cuerpo que lo hizo recordar que estaba en bóxers.

-Segura…En la cocina tiene una taza de café, así no lo echa de menos hoy cuando llegue a la oficina- se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, que se demoro más de lo políticamente correcto- Gracias por todo, enserio- los enormes ojos marrones de la chica se posaron en los suyos llenos de una sincera gratitud.

-Siempre que me necesites ahí estaré preciosa… para lo que sea- dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- rió ella- Debo irme- se alejó hasta la puerta, caminaba algo más lento de lo normal, supuso que porque su pie no estaba del todo repuesto.

-¿Ya? ¿No te quedas a desayunar conmigo?-

-Sino regreso ahora, mi hermano vendrá a buscarme con la policía- bromeó- Además tengo infinidad de cosas que hacer y debo empezar cuanto antes si quiero acabar todo hoy.

-No te presiones Elena, puedo darte un par de días si quieres-

-No será necesario, nos vemos mañana Señor Salvatore- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tardo dos minutos en vestirse e ir a cerrar la puerta que la chica dejó sin llave al salir.

El resto del día se lo pasó totalmente desconectado del trabajo, no podía dejar de pensar en Elena y en como estaría, ¿Se sentiría bien?, ¿Le dolería el pie? Estaba estresado y de muy mal humor. No le había gustado la forma en que la chica había levantado sus barreras nuevamente en la mañana. Parecía que sin importar lo que hiciera, jamás dejaría de ser el Señor Salvatore. Ella parecía inalcanzable y eso lo volvía loco.

Después de darle vueltas por muchas horas, comprendió que el que estaba mal aquí era él. Ella hacía las cosas bien, tenía claras las reglas del juego casi como si ella las hubiera escrito. Debería estar contento con aquello. Descartaría todos esos sentimientos idiotas que lo invadían. Él era Damon Salvatore, las mujeres solo eran diversión y así seguiría siendo por siempre. Necesitaba poner un poco de distancia con la chica, eso era todo. Muchas horas juntos, sumado a la atracción física que sentía por ella le estaban nublando la mente. Si mantenía su relación en lo estrictamente laboral como debía ser, todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Cuando finalizó su infructuosa jornada laboral, bajó al aparcamiento para regresar a casa. Iba en dirección a su auto, cuando vio a Kol Mikaelson apoyado en el que debía de ser su vehículo hablando animadamente por teléfono.

-Me ofendes Elena.- rió el chico. Y al escuchar ese nombre Damon automáticamente se quedó quieto para oír, el chico estaba de espaldas a él asique no tenía riesgo de ser visto- Lamento lo de ayer, no debería haber apagado mi celular, me alegro de que estés bien… ¿Vas a ir a clase hoy?... Paso por ti en 20 minutos, nada de autobús- el chico rió de nuevo- Mírale el lado positivo, ahora que no tienes auto podrás venir conmigo todos los días… no me ofendas Gilbert se que mueres por mí- soltó una carcajada, mientras Damon moría por saber que le había contestado ella- De acuerdo…Acaba de vestirte o te llevaré sin ropa- la amenazó en tono juguetón y luego soltó otra risa- Eres todo un caso dulzura, haré que te muerdas esa afilada lengua que tienes...- luego colgó el teléfono y se giró para subirse al auto. Damon fingió que venía caminando- Buenas tardes Señor Salvatore- saludo cortés.

-Buenas tardes Mikaelson- contestó cortante y pasó sin siquiera verlo.

Definitivamente aquél había sido un día especialmente malo. Totalmente irritado y molesto se fue a casa a tratar de relajarse.

A la mañana siguiente llegó a la empresa a la hora habitual y encontró su café y sus papeles ya listos en su escritorio. Se sentó suspirando, no había logrado dormir bien y estaba algo cansado.

-Buenos días Señor Salvatore- saludó alegremente Elena entrando a la oficina.

-Buenos días- Contestó con voz monótona, concentrado en sus papeles y sin alzar su mirada a ella- No necesito nada por ahora, puedes retirarte- le dijo y al instante escuchó su puerta cerrarse.

Dos horas antes de que finalizara la jornada laboral lo interrumpió un cartelito de Elena _"¡Hora de hacer sociales! Reunión con Recursos Humanos!"_ Resopló molesto y se encamino a la salida.

-No volveré, puedes irte cuando se cumpla el horario- le dijo a Elena mientras pasaba.

-Hasta mañana señor- Saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

El no respondió simplemente siguió su camino.

La reunión con los de recursos fue especialmente pesada, tenían varios puntos importantes que había que discutir. Cuando ésta finalizó Rebekah se acercó a él.

-Damon… se te nota estresado- le comentó apoyando la mano en su brazo.

-No estoy de humor Rebekah- le advirtió.

-Eso ya lo veo… ¿Necesitas relajarte?- le guiñó un ojo y Damon consideró su oferta. Sí que lo necesitaba y sobre todo necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza a cierta castaña provocadora. Y Rebekah siempre estaba a disponible.

-Te veo en el aparcamiento en 5 minutos- le dijo y se alejó de allí. A su espalda, la rubia lanzó una sonrisa triunfal.

Cuando salió del ascensor que lo condujo al subsuelo el sonido de unas risas llenó sus oídos.

-¡No es gracioso fue mortificante!- se quejó el chico.

Damon los divisó desde atrás de una columna, eran Kol y Elena.

-Para ti, pero alegró mi día por completo- ella seguía riendo.

-Casi me viola- le aventó un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Ouch! Salvaje… Eso te pasa por ser guapo, debes lidiar con tus fans- Comentó sobándose el hombro, mientras seguían caminando. Damon los seguía de lejos, atento a lo que dijeran.

-¿Crees que soy guapo?- dijo abriendo los brazos creyéndose el Sex Symbol de New York. Damon resopló por lo bajo.

-Claro…haces temblar mis bragas- bromeó ella y sin aguantar la risa estalló en otra carcajada.

-ja ja que graciosa- el negó con la cabeza- pero sé que esas negras de encaje que tienes se caen de solo verme- la pico él.

La chica se frenó en seco y lo golpeo en la nuca- Es escalofriante que recuerdes mis bragas- sonó resignada.

Ambos siguieron riendo en lo que llegaban al auto de Kol. La sangre de Damon hervía en sus venas y sintió unas tremendas ganas de matar al chico.

Cuando la parejita iba a subir al auto lo vieron acercarse caminando.

-Buenas tardes Señor Salvatore- saludó Kol.

-Buenas tardes Señor- le sonrió la castaña.

-Buenas tardes parejita- comentó cortante y los muy descarados se rieron en su cara.

Ese momento eligió Rebekah para llegar a su lado. Automáticamente se colgó de su brazo.

-¿Vamos?- interrogó. Damon se sintió algo incómodo por que los dos chicos frente a él hayan visto eso. Sin embargo éstos le dirigían una mirada de divertida ironía.- ¡Hermanito!- gritó Rebekah reparando en Kol y Elena- Y mi futura cuñada- rió a continuación- ¿Ya están juntos o aún no lo consigues fracasado?- rió la chica.

-Piérdete Bekah…-contestó molesto Kol.

-No seas así con tu hermana, sólo te aconsejo que dejes de rebajarte al comportarte como el perrito faldero de una niña que no sabe lo que quiere- rió nuevamente.

Damon la miró estupefacto, no sabía que se llevara mal con su hermano. Notó el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo el chico por contenerse a contestarle.

-Pobre Elena… te compadezco por tener que aguantarlo, eres demasiado buena querida- soltó irónica- Deberías buscar algo mejor- el desdén en su voz era evidente.

Damon supo en el instante en que la provocó, que su pequeña bruja no se quedaría callada.

-No debes compadecerme, se perfectamente lo que quiero…- le sonrió y dirigió una mirada a Kol- Y no creo que encuentre algo mejor- se sonrieron cómplices y sin decir más se subieron al auto.

Damon apretó los puños y tensó su mandíbula. Él le enseñaría que había algo mejor. ¿Un momento qué? El no quería enseñarle nada, lo que hiciera de su vida no era asunto suyo. Sintió a Rebekah tirar de su brazo, miró a Elena a través del vidrio del auto de Kol y la vio sonreírle divertida negando resignada, como si sintiera pena por él. La rubia lo jaló hasta su coche y unos minutos después abandonaban el edificio rumbo a algún hotel de la ciudad.

Se acostó con Rebekah en cuanto pisaron la suite del Hilton, pero su mente no estaba ahí realmente. El olvido que pensó que tendría en brazos de la rubia jamás llegó, su mente estaba plagada de imágenes de Kol y Elena riendo juntos y haciendo clara referencia a que su relación iba más allá de la simple amistad. Un puño de acero parecía estar aprisionando sus entrañas, y tenía ganas de asesinar al chico, no podía soportar pensar que compartiera con Elena lo mismo que él compartía.

En cuanto Rebekah cayó dormida a su lado, se vistió y salió de allí. Fue a dar un paseo nocturno por Central Park para intentar despejarse. Definitivamente necesitaba sacar a Elena de su cabeza. Aquello no era sano ni normal, asique continuaría con el plan de tratarla como cualquier jefe trataría a su secretaria.

A la mañana siguiente se sentó en su escritorio a las 8 en punto, oliendo su humeante café y comenzando a revisar sus papeles. Elena entró casi al instante.

-Buenos días Señor, aquí le dejo el nuevo informe de ventas- comentó dejándolo sobre su escritorio.

-Golpea antes de entrar Elena- le dijo cortante. La chica se quedó mirándolo con una ceja alzada- ¿Necesitas algo?- interrogó.

-Nada… con permiso señor- le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza y se fue.

Un par de horas más tarde sonó su puerta.

-Rick quiere verlo Señor...-

-Hazlo pasar- comentó sin levantar la mirada de su ordenador.

La chica se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

-Hola colega- le sonrió.

-Que hay Rick- saludo chocando el puño de Rick.

Elena estaba cerrando la puerta pero Rick la interrumpió.- Eh pequeña, que te necesito a ti también.- la llamó contento- tengo avances en nuestro proyecto que quiero que vean- sonrió y Elena se fue a acercar.

-Elena está ocupada ahora, necesito que acabes con el informe para mi reunión de las cinco- ordenó Damon.

Ella se frenó a medio paso y retrocedió- De acuerdo señor, con permiso- sonrió saliendo de allí.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- acusó Rick mirándolo con reprobación.

-Está ocupada eso es todo, necesito que acabe con sus deberes antes de que ayude aquí…- suspiró- tenemos mucho trabajo asique creo que tendremos que prescindir de ella en este proyecto por unos días-

-¿No estarás pensando dejarla fuera verdad? Esta muy ilusionada con esto, no permitiré que lo hagas- se enojó su amigo.

-Tranquilo, sólo serán unos días, está muy atareada con sus estudios y todo eso…no quiero sobrecargarla- se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Rick algo dudoso- Pero como te atrevas a dejarla fuera, te patearé el trasero- lo amenazó.

Damon rió negando con la cabeza y se pusieron a trabajar. Varias horas después un cartelito le recordó su reunión y despidiéndose de Rick se fue para llegar a tiempo. El encuentro no duró mucho y dos horas antes de terminar el horario de trabajo estaba de vuelta en la oficina. Encontró a Elena sentada en su escritorio.

Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa como de costumbre.- ¿Ha ido bien?-

-Perfectamente- contestó serio. La escuchó suspirar. Estaba matándolo ser así con ella, pero era lo mejor para él. Sin embargo, la muy condenada no se lo ponía nada fácil luciendo tan absurdamente sexy todo el tiempo.

-La señorita Rebekah llamó para saber si podría recibirla- le informó.

-No tengo tiempo- ella rió y el alzó una ceja interrogante.

-Le romperá el corazón una vez más- negó divertida.

-Es asunto mío, no te metas en mi vida privada- le advirtió y se fue de allí dejándola boquiabierta.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, se dirigió al aparcamiento junto con Elena, el camino en el ascensor fue algo incomodo para él, ya que no quería dirigirle la palabra, mientras que ella venía investigando alguna cosa en su nuevo móvil. Cuando se abrieron las puertas caminaron en silencio hacía el auto de Damon. Fue cuando reparo en que ella estaba acompañándolo ¿Por qué iba a su auto con él? Iba a preguntárselo cuando vio a Kol recostado a un lado de su vehículo y comprendió que ella iba a encontrarse con él. Giró su rostro y la vio alzar la mirada de su teléfono, sonrió al ver al chico.

-Mueve tus piecitos Gilbert, llegamos tarde a clase- se burló y luego lo miró a él- Buenas tardes señor.

El asintió con la cabeza y pasó de ellos sin ánimos de ver que tan bien se llevaban.

-¿Qué le pasa al tipo?- escuchó a Kol decir a Elena cuando pensó que ya no lo oía.

-Nada…sólo está siendo él en todo su esplendor…- rió la chica y Damon sintió el puñal clavado directamente en su espalda. Maldita traidora. Apretando los puños se subió al auto y se fue de allí.

* * *

><p><span>Hola hola!... lamento la demora! se que es algo corto considerando la breve ausencia, pero entre en período de exámenes *agotamiento full* jajajaja... pero no se preocupen no abandonaré ni dejare la regularidad de mis publicaciones, aunque un poquito más breves prometo seguir subiendo caps! :) ... ¿les gustó este? era hora de que hubiera un poco de problemas por aquí, era todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, jajajaja... quiero saber que opinan! Gracias por el apoyo! Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto! :)<span>


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente estaba sentado en la oficina, bebiendo su café y de pésimo humor. Sus papeles y todo lo necesario para empezar estaban esperándolo cuando llegó, por lo que Elena no se había aparecido por su oficina ni para decir hola.

-Buenos días señor Salvatore, recuerde avisarme una vez que haya acabado con los papeles para soporte técnico, los necesitan con urgencia- Ese fue su saludo de hoy.

-Buenos días, te avisare en cuanto los tenga- contestó y se cortó la comunicación.

Damon se quedó observando el comunicador extrañado, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó con lo suyo.

Como por las 10 de la mañana el familiar tintinear de unas campanitas interrumpió su trabajo _"10:30 reunión con el área de programación"_ alzó una ceja contrariado. ¿No había broma? Salió de su despacho y vio a Elena en su escritorio, concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Elena ¿Esta listo el informe para la reunión?- comentó mientras paseaba la mirada por su rostro.

-Sí señor- respondió ella volteando a la impresora y tomando un par de papeles- Aquí está todo lo que pidió- su cara era el vivo retrato de una secretaria comprometida con su trabajo. Su sonrisa habitual no estaba allí, era puro profesionalismo y eficiencia.- ¿Necesita algo más?- comentó con cortesía, al ver que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Negó con la cabeza consternado y se fue de allí. ¿Qué le pasaba?... luego se recordó que eso era justamente lo que quería, que su relación fuera estrictamente laboral.

La reunión pasó sin contratiempos y para la hora del almuerzo estaba de regreso. Se cruzó con Elena en la puerta del ascensor.

-Su comida lo espera en la oficina señor- comento ella, con esa condenada cara de profesionalismo que lo estaba exasperando.

-¿Vas a comer fuera?- preguntó.

-Sí señor- contestó entrando al ascensor luego de que él Salió.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- interrogó ya sin poder contenerse.

-Para nada, estaré aquí en una hora para continuar con el trabajo pendiente- y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza cerró las puertas del ascensor y se marcho.

El resto del día fue más de lo mismo. Hubo varios cartelitos, que ya no eran divertidos, pláticas formales por el comunicador, serias caras de respeto y trabajo en silencio total. Sin bromas, sin sonrisas, sin el agradable estallido de la refrescante personalidad de Elena rodeándolo. Resignado, agotado y estresado se fue a casa sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

La semana siguió exactamente igual. Al punto de que Damon había comenzado a odiar ir a la oficina. Realmente detestaba aquél ambiente y no porque fuera tenso o hubiera malas vibras. Todo lo contrario. Elena no era ni cortante, ni maleducada ni menos atenta que antes, simplemente le había dado exactamente lo que él había pedido de forma implícita. Una relación formal de jefe - secretaria. Extrañaba demasiado a la Elena de siempre y no sabía cuánto más soportaría aquella situación.

Era viernes por la tarde, faltaban cinco minutos para que acabara el horario y luego habría una pequeña fiesta after-office para celebrar la firma de un nuevo contrato.

-¿Irás a la fiesta Elena?- interrogó Damon acercándose a su escritorio.

-Si señor- respondió con la mirada perdida en el ordenador.

-O sea que te saltarás las clases- acusó con una sonrisa.

-Conseguí el permiso- ella lo miró y alzó una ceja- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- interrogó con ese aire de seriedad que tanto odiaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- soltó exasperado.

-¿Disculpe? No sé de lo que me habla señor- frunció el seño.

-Deja de tratarme como si fueras una simple secretaria- se quejó negando con la cabeza.

-¿No es eso lo que soy?- preguntó con la mirada imperturbable.

-Sabes que no lo eres- susurró y se acercó a ella.

-Pues no es lo que me demostró esta semana- se levantó de su escritorio y volteó en dirección a la salida.- Asique no me lo reclame ahora- lo miró fijamente antes de salir, ¿Qué era aquello que nublaba su mirada? Era la primera vez que atisbaba un sentimiento negativo en ella, sin embargo lo escondió antes de que pudiera descifrarlo- Aclárese usted mismo antes de venir a hacer planteos… no estaré adaptándome cada vez que se le antoje tener un cambio de actitud- y sin más se giró y lo dejó allí con la boca abierta. Jamás le había dicho algo como eso ¿Acaso le echaba en cara su reciente comportamiento? Se lo merecía, había cambiado su actitud con ella sin siquiera dignarse a hablarle, no era adivina como para entender sus razones, simplemente le dio lo que él pedía y ahora iba el muy bruto y le reclamaba por eso. Idiota, pensó Damon y suspirando salió tras ella para ir a la fiesta.

La perdió de vista por un buen rato, hasta que la encontró riendo relajadamente con Kol Mikaelson y su hermano Elijah. Apretó los puños molesto, no le agradaba que ellos pudieran disfrutar de su risa cuando él se veía privado de ello. Se quedó observándolos disimuladamente un rato, hasta que la chica les dijo algo a los dos hombres y se alejó de allí. La siguió con la mirada y notó que se dirigía a la zona de los baños. Sin dudarlo la siguió.

La chica entró en el aseo de mujeres. Damon se frenó, observó para todos lados y cuando se aseguró que nadie veía, entró. Afortunadamente el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de la preciosa Elena que estaba acomodando su cabello frente al espejo.

-No hace falta que te retoques, estas hermosa- comentó poniendo el cerrojo a la puerta.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- soltó sorprendida.

-Quiero hablar contigo- se acercó.

-Es el aseo de damas, ¿Es que no tiene decencia?- negó con la cabeza y muy a su pesar sonrió.

El no pudo evitarlo y la tomó en brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma que lo volvía loco y que tanto había extrañado- Dios…no sabes cómo extrañaba esa sonrisa…- susurró- Esa mujer que ah estado trabajando conmigo no eres tú- se separó y la miró a los ojos- Tú eres la divertida, la inteligente, la pícara, la clase de mujer que encuentra divertido que un hombre se cuele en el aseo de damas- le guiñó un ojo.

Ella rió y agacho la mirada dando un largo suspiro- Déjeme salir por favor- le pidió y él se enojó por su petición.

-¿Para que puedas volver a los brazos del idiota de Mikaelson?- soltó con un bufido.

-¿Son celos eso que detecto en su voz señor?- Comentó alzando la mirada divertida.

-¿Y si lo son qué?- la desafió.

Ella suspiró negando con la cabeza- No lo entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Un día me trata perfectamente, al siguiente es duro conmigo, al siguiente me reclama por tratarlo con respeto…decídase, está haciendo que me cueste mucho mantenerlo contento- le sonrió consternada.

-Sólo hay una forma de mantenerme contento- susurró pegándola a él y acto seguido la beso apasionadamente. Ella le respondió ni lenta ni perezosa. Con tanta energía y entrega como siempre le demostraba.- Espero que tengas algo de tiempo para mí…- susurró entrecortadamente- porque te haré mía ahora mismo preciosa…- y sin esperar respuesta la tomó por las caderas y la sentó sobre la fría losa del lavamanos. Ella gimió por el choque de temperaturas y automáticamente enredó las piernas a su alrededor, afortunadamente llevaba una de esas ajustadas faldas que siempre lucía.

No hubo mucho juego previo ni caricias tiernas, simplemente fue el deseo y la pasión en su más pura forma. Se entregaron el uno al otro con desenfreno y arrolladora urgencia. Se habían extrañado y ambos lo sabían.

-Acabamos de… tener…sexo… ¿En el aseo de damas?- susurró Elena con una risa agitada.

Damon rió- Me haces perder la cabeza nena- la acusó y luego la ayudo a bajar.

Se arreglaron un poco la ropa y ella se dispuso a salir.

-Espera…quiero pedirte algo-

-¿Sí?- interrogó ella y le dedico una sonrisa. Volvía a ser la misma, pensó con alivio.

-Pasa este fin de semana conmigo- su tonó sonó casi suplicante y quiso morderse la lengua por haberlo pedido así.

-¿cómo?- sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. Damon rió, era la primera vez que la veía tan perpleja.

-Ven conmigo a mi casa en la playa… quiero que aclaremos las cosas… me comporté como un idiota, y tú has sido excelente conmigo desde que nos conocimos… tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento…- la miró expectante.

-No lo sé… yo…- agachó la mirada.

El tomó su barbilla delicadamente con un dedo para instarla a mirarlo.- Vives entre la universidad, el trabajo y los cuidados de tu tía… te mereces descansar ¿Puede ocuparse tu hermano por dos días?...por favor- comentó utilizando su tono de niño bueno y sus ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Veré que puedo hacer…- le prometió.

Para cuando dieron las 10 de la noche, una sonriente Elena bajó las escaleras de su casa y se subió al asiento de acompañante del coche de Damon.

-¿Lista para unas mini vacaciones?- le sonrió.

-Siempre lista- comentó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Y él riendo y negando con la cabeza, arrancó su coche rumbo a lo que les esperaba junto a la cálida compañía de las olas, la arena y un brillante cielo azul.

* * *

><p><span>Hola a todas! se que es cortito, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y tampoco quería dejarlas sin nada ;)... Lamento decirles que el Elena POV en este momento arruinaría el pequeño misterio que envuelve a esta historia. pero a no desesperar! en este viaje se revelará el porque de su actitud se los prometo!... Pero tendrán que esperar...Lamentablemente me toca hacer un pequeño parón la semana que viene porque estamos a fin de año y debo rendir mis finales en la universidad :( ... pero no se preocupen! volveré el mismo viernes que viene ;) Porfa regalenme esas preciosas reviews que tanto me animan a seguir! Gracias por el apoyo, saldos a todas y nos leemos pronto! :D<span>


	14. Chapter 14

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando Damon aparcó el auto en la cochera de su preciosa casa en la playa. No era muy ostentosa, enteramente construida en madera, con el frente abarcado por entero con unos enormes ventanales de vidrio, que daban una espectacular vista del majestuoso mar que tenía enfrente. Un pequeño hall cubierto, coronado por una pequeña escalinata, también en madera, descendía hasta la arena y se adentraba en una espaciosa playa privada.

Apagó el motor del coche y miró a su derecha, soltó una sonrisa al ver a Elena dormida.

-Eh preciosa- la llamó tocando su hombro suavemente. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta- Hemos llegado.

Ella pareció despertarse al instante y desabrochando su cinturón descendió rápidamente del vehículo.

Damon la siguió y tomándola por el codo la guió hasta el interior de la casa. La cochera conectaba con la cocina y ésta a su vez tenía una puerta que daba a la sala. Al entrar allí Elena se quedó pasmada, conteniendo la respiración y él soltó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El brillante resplandor de la luna entraba por los inmensos vidrios arrojando una tenue y mágica luz sobre el lugar por lo que no hizo falta encender las lámparas. A lo lejos, luego de unos cuantos metros de arena, el inmenso mar, de un azul casi negro a aquellas horas, brillaba majestuoso reflejando el precioso cielo nocturno y sus miles de estrellas.

-Es precioso…- susurró Elena.

-Lo es- estuvo de acuerdo él.-Sígueme.

A la derecha se encontraban unas pequeñas escaleras que subían al segundo piso, en el cual había tres habitaciones y un baño.

-Esta es la tuya…- señaló él la primera puerta de la izquierda.- Es la única que tiene baño propio…Y tiene el balcón con vista al mar.- le guiñó un ojo.-Yo dormiré en la de enfrente.-Ella lo miró interrogante- ¿Qué? No te preocupes no quiero forzar las cosas… este viaje es para aclarar las cosas ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió amable.

Ella asintió- Usted se lo pierde- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ambos rieron.- Creo que iré a dormir por hoy… ah sido un día largo-

El asintió y besó su mejilla- Descansa preciosa.

Se despidieron y cada quién se retiró a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Damon se levantó temprano, el reloj de su mesilla marcaba las 8 a.m. Salió de su cuarto para ir al baño y luego de asearse escuchó a su estomago rugir. Al pasar por el cuarto de Elena vio la puerta cerrada por lo que supuso que ella dormía. Sin embargó al descender las escaleras, le llegó el olor tan familiar del café recién hecho que la chica preparaba sumado a un tenue aroma a chocolate y algo que lo hizo sonreír…La dulce voz de Elena entonando una canción de moda.

-"_Shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium"-_ cantó alegre, moviéndose por la cocina como pez en el agua.

-¿David Guetta eh?- interrumpió el chico cruzado de brazos en la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse.- El desayuno está servido- Le guiñó un ojo.

Él se acercó a ella y atrayéndola hacia sí con fuerza se hundió profundamente en su boca. Luego de un instante se separó- Creo que tengo lo que necesito desayunar justamente enfrente- le soltó pícaro.

-¿Y echar a perder lo que prepare?- lo alejó ella- Ni soñando- se sentó en la pequeña isla que había en medio de la cocina y le tendió un plato.

Damon se acercó riendo.

Delante de su habitual taza de café que ya sabía era delicioso, había un plato con lo que parecían tortitas de chocolate. Las probó y estaban exquisitas.- Mmm, mejores que las que me das en la oficina ¿Cómo es que te salen tan ricas?- la alagó.

-Es una vieja receta de la tía Pearl- se encogió ella de hombros y se pusieron a desayunar.

-No tienes que atenderme como cuando estamos en la oficina Elena, estas son vacaciones para ambos- le aclaró.

-Lo sé…pero moría de hambre y no había nada… ni se crea que lo hice por usted-

El soltó una carcajada- De acuerdo ahora me siento mal- ella se unió a sus risas.

Así pasó el desayuno entre pláticas ligeras y el disfrute de la mutua compañía.

-¿Vamos a la playa?- propuso Damon cuando ambos acabaron de limpiar lo que habían ensuciado.

-Esperaba que dijera eso- sonrió ella.

Fueron a cambiarse a sus habitaciones y 10 minutos después se encontraron en el pasillo.

Él llevaba un short de baño negro, iba descalzo y tenía una toalla azul en sus manos.

Elena llevaba un ligero vestido negro debajo del cual debía tener su bañador, sólo se atisbaban unas pequeñas tiras rojas anudadas detrás de su cuello. También iba descalza, con gafas de sol, una toalla roja colgada al hombro y un pequeño bolso playero en la mano.

-Preciosa- alabó él contemplándola. No la había visto nunca en look "verano" pero le encantaba y sospechaba que en cuanto se deshiciera de ese vestido le gustaría aún más.

Bajaron las escaleras y ella se dirigió a la cocina. Salió de allí con una pequeña cesta. El la miró interrogante.

-Preparé algunos sándwich y un termo con limonada helada, así podemos almorzar sin necesidad de volver- aclaró.

-Siempre estás en todo- negó el divertido.

Antes de salir de la casa, tomó un sombrilla y se dirigieron lo más cerca del mar que pudieron.

Damon enterró la sombrilla en la arena mientras Elena extendió sus toallas debajo de esta. Una vez ubicados se recostaron boca abajo, apoyados en sus codos, a observar el mar.

-Hace un día precioso.-señaló ella-

-No hace excesivo calor ni tampoco está fresco- concordó él.

-Tengo muchas ganas de nadar- sentenció y se levantó arrojando las gafas de sol a un lado.

Lo siguiente que pasó dejó a Damon sin aliento. Ella levantó su vestido sin ninguna inhibición y lo arrojó por encima de su cabeza. El bañador que traía dejaba poco a la imaginación, dos triángulos de tela cubrían sus pechos, pequeños, del tamaño perfecto, nada excesivo y una pequeña braga también triangular cubría aquella zona que poblaba sus fantasías, era de un rojo tan pasional, que resaltaba sobre su blanca piel e invitaba a hacer travesuras.

Damon tragó saliva audiblemente sin quitar su ardiente mirada de ella.

Elena se agachó a buscar algo en su bolso y luego se lo tendió.- ¿Me pasa bloqueador en la espalda señor Salvatore?- interrogó con tono burlón- ¿O quiere seguir observándome un rato más?- rió y él sacudió la cabeza.

Era una insolente.

Se sentó de espaldas a él y dejó que hiciera su trabajo. Obviamente, Damon se provechó de la situación, tocó más de lo debido y masajeo su preciosa espalda por más tiempo del necesario. Ella se giró para quitarle el bloqueador y seguir echándose en los lugares que sí alcanzaba, pero él lo alejó y le impidió tomarlo. Alegremente se dispuso a seguir con su tarea. Acarició sus brazos, sus piernas, su abdomen y se detuvo deliberadamente en su pecho, masajeando suavemente todos los contornos, para cubrirlos bien, pero sin llegar a tocar lo que la tela cubría.

Cuando acabó ella resopló y se levantó dirigiéndose al mar- Genial, ahora tengo otra razón para querer entrar en la fría agua del mar- comentó resignada. Él rió y la siguió hasta la orilla.

-Hay otras formas de solucionar tu problemita- comentó pícaro detrás de ella.

-¿Sólo es MI problemita?- se jactó ella mirando su entrepierna, nada disimulada con aquel ajustado bañador.

-Touché preciosa- la atrajo hacia él y la hizo adentrarse en el agua.- A la de tres- comentó para no pensar en lo frío que estaba el mar en comparación con el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Cuando Damon acabó de contar se arrojaron al agua, se sumergieron y salieron soltando jadeos entrecortados ante el cambio de temperatura. Rieron y se pusieron a nadar un rato.

A Damon se le dio por hacerle una aguadilla a Elena, y la chica sin quedarse atrás se la devolvió maliciosa. Y así se pasaron el rato jugando en el agua como dos niños. Una vez que salieron se tiraron agotados en sus toallas a descansar.

Varias horas después, disfrutaban de la comida que había traído Elena, sumergidos en una charla sobre el porqué Elena había escogido estudiar sistemas. Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de la chica sonando en su bolso. Ella contestó sin mirar quien era.

-¿Diga?... Mikaelson que fastidioso eres-rió- Cálmate no te entiendo… ¿Cómo que no lo encuentras?... Lo dejé sobre el sofá- ella negó como resignada- no puedes haberlo perdido, tenemos que entregarlo el Lunes ¡Busca Bien!...Voy a matarte- comenzó a sonar un poco desesperada- Trabajamos mucho en eso asique ¡hazlo aparecer!...-espero unos instantes y luego soltó una mueca extraña- ¿Debajo? ¿Cómo llego ahí?- Contuvo una carcajada y una mueca de asco- ¡Kol! ¡No necesito detalles de lo que haces en tu sofá!... qué asco jamás volveré a sentarme ahí- rió- No estaré en casa el fin de semana… te veo directamente el Lunes en la oficina, no olvides llevarlo no nos dará tiempo luego de ir a buscarlo antes de clase…- asintió con la cabeza- De acuerdo… y trata de que el mundo no explote cuando yo no estoy- lo molestó- Adiós cariño.

Colgó y suspiró negando con la cabeza divertida- Este chico no pierde la cabeza sólo porque la tiene pegada al cuerpo-

-¿Se llevan muy bien verdad?- interrogó Damon algo molesto por la interrupción y la confianza que emanaban esos dos.

-Bastante… es mi mejor amigo… nos conocemos desde hace bastante… antes de entrar a la universidad de hecho…- perdió su mirada en el horizonte como recordando- Estuvo para mí en momentos muy difíciles… no tenemos secretos entre nosotros, se que pase lo que pase puedo confiar en él- sonrió y luego sacudió la cabeza como volviendo al presente.

Damon envidió al chico con todas sus fuerzas. Le gustaría que ella confiara en él aunque sea la mitad de lo que confiaba en el estúpido de Mikaelson.

El sol estaba cayendo en el horizonte cuando regresaron a la casa y cada quien se dirigió a un baño a darse una ducha.

Cuando Damon salió encontró a Elena dando vueltas en la cocina.

-Unas pastas rápidas ¿Le apetece?- preguntó sonriente.

-Claro- dijo él ya resignado a que ella no abandonaría el formalismo.

-Si accede a ver una peli después de comer en ese espectacular plasma que tiene en la sala, le prometo hacer palomitas- le guiñó el ojo y él rio asintiendo con la cabeza.

Comieron las pastas conversando acerca de las habilidades culinarias de Damon, que eran pocas pero bastante pasables, y el chico se comprometió a cocinar al día siguiente.

Dos horas después estaban sentados frente al plasma con un tazón gigante de palomitas, decidiendo que peli verían. Acabaron optando por "The Avengers" para distenderse un rato. Fue bastante divertida y los hizo descubrir que tenían algo en común. Les gustaban los superhéroes.

-¿Y Bien, cuál es tu opinión?- preguntó Damon apagando la tv.

-¿Crítica constructiva u opinión femenina?- Damon alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-Constructivamente diría que la peli está muy bien lograda. Las historias personales de cada uno se entrelazan perfectamente. Y los efectos especiales son geniales.

Damon asintió-¿Y la opinión femenina?-

-Thor esta como un queso- Dijo seriamente. Y ambos estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

Elena se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua, mientras él apagaba las luces y se recostaba relajadamente en el sofá, que daba de frente a los enormes ventanales. Observar el mar le daba mucha paz. La chica regresó minutos después, y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se recostó de lado sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, entrelazando sus piernas y clavando la mirada en el hermoso paisaje. Él acarició su espalda y hundió la nariz en su pelo, aspirando su dulce aroma.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan relajado-suspiró.

-Igual yo, necesitaba algo de tiempo libre-

-Trabajas y estudias demasiado-

-Es lo que debo hacer- se encogió ella suavemente de hombros.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía y lo cómodos que estaban el uno con el otro.

-Lamento mi comportamiento de esta semana- Se disculpó el chico dejándose llevar por el cálido y acogedor ambiente que los rodeaba.- De pronto me asustó el que las cosas llegaran a confundirse entre nosotros. No te merecías ese trato.

-Descuide lo entiendo perfectamente- susurró ella- Pero no tiene de que preocuparse no cruzaremos ese límite.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?- interrogó él, ya que no lo veía tan claro como ella.

La chica tenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte.-Porque no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.-

-¿De qué hablas?- se interesó y ante la pregunta ella pestañeó y pareció regresar a la realidad.

-De nada, no tiene importancia- se había puesto nerviosa o era su imaginación.

-Elena…- él analizó sus palabras y una luz se abrió paso en su cabeza- ¿Quién era él?-

-¿Disculpe?- ella evadía el tema.

-El hombre que te hizo ser como eres- aclaró- Dime quien era el desgraciado que rompió tu corazón.-susurró.

Ella suspiró como resignada y clavó otra vez su vista en el horizonte.

-Su nombre era Markos- confesó- Y era mi jefe- susurró.

Y Damon contuvo el aliento sorprendido.

* * *

><p><span>¡I'm Back! Lamento la demora, pero ya al fin estoy libre de exámenes... ooh parece que comenzará a aclararse todo el asunto de Elena... Para compensarlos y agradecerles por ser pacientes, les regalaré un plus hoy que subiré más tarde. Es como un mini especial de dos caps jajajaja... Disfrútenlo y déjenme saber sus opiniones! saludos a todos y nos leemos al rato ;)<span>


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Que fue lo que te hizo?- preguntó Damon sin poder contener su ansia de saber.  
>-Es una historia larga- suspiró ella negando, cómo si no quisiera recordar.<br>-Tenemos tiempo preciosa- la animó él, necesitaba saber aquello, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué.

Elena se sentó, a los pies de Damon, subió sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Damon replegó las suyas, las cruzó y se preparó para escuchar.

-Entré a trabajar a su empresa meses antes de cumplir mi mayoría de edad, apenas iba acabando la prepa y ya tenía pensado lo que haría con mi vida… Comencé como una simple servidora de café y un mes después era la secretaria personal del jefe- sonrió irónica- pensé que había rendido fruto todo mi esfuerzo… luego comprendí que el sólo quería meterme en su cama.-

Damon se tensó, prácticamente era lo mismo que había querido él desde que ella pisó su oficina.

-Yo era sólo una niña y él un hombre hecho y derecho…- suspiró- me enseñó muchas cosas – negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y Damon alzó una ceja – Ya sabes a qué tipo de cosas me refiero… Él fue el primero y me enseñó cómo se debe complacer a un hombre.-

Damon apretó los puños pero no dijo nada.

-Al principio todo fue genial, era atento, educado, romántico y me trababa como si yo fuera una princesa- su mirada se perdió en el profundo mar azul y de pronto parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de allí.- Me enamoré irremediablemente de él…Era una niña inexperta después de todo... Me convenció de mantener lo nuestro en secreto porque no era adecuado en la oficina… yo le decía que sí a todo sin rechistar-

-Te dejaste engañar muy fácil- comentó él.

-Tuve una vida dura… Él fue el primer hombre que me demostró algo de cariño- negó como alejando turbios pensamientos y continuó- Comenzamos a viajar a todos lados juntos y a pasar más tiempo cerca del que debíamos, por lo que según él "comencé a confundir las cosas"… Un día estaba reunido en su oficina y entré…

_Flashback_

_Tocó la puerta y entró al despacho del hombre que amaba que estaba reunido con unos socios. Les sirvió unas tazas de café y le entregó una carpeta al quien presidía la junta._

_-Gracias Elena, Limpie mi agenda de hoy por favor, tengo que ocuparme de algo importante aquí- le pidió._

_-Sí, de hecho no tienes ningún compromiso hasta mañana- sonrió. Los hombres a su alrededor se miraron entre sí- _

_-No sea insolente señorita Gilbert, no le di permiso de tutearme- la regañó en un tono que jamás había usado con ella.-_

_-Pero Markos…- susurró ella contrariada. No entendía el porqué de su actitud si ya lo había tuteado delante de otros socios antes._

_-¡Vete!- explotó él._

-Luego de acabada la reunión me dio una intensa charla acerca de cuál era mi "lugar allí"- dijo rodando los ojos.- Me degradó profundamente y me hizo sentir muy mal- rió- Luego vino a pedirme perdón, dijo que aquellos hombres eran muy reservados y no podía perder el negocio…Dijo que debíamos tener una relación laboral estricta en la oficina… y yo me adecué a ello.

-Pff patrañas- se quejó Damon.

-No volví a tutearlo a partir de ese día-

Damon comprendió entonces los recelos de la chica a llamarlo por su nombre.- ¿Qué paso después? ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta de que era un canalla?-

-Pues supongo que fue el día en que su mujer vino a buscarlo a la empresa con su hijo en brazos-

-¡¿Qué?!- alucinó Damon.

-¿Todo un ejemplo de hombre verdad?- volvió a perder su mirada en el mar- Quedé destrozada, yo realmente lo amaba…- negó vehementemente como para deshacerse de la idea- Intenté alejarme de él y allí empeoró todo…-Se abrazó a sí misma- Comenzó a perseguirme, a decirme que dejaría a su familia que no podía vivir sin mi… Lo rechacé una y mil veces e intenté olvidarlo… intenté salir con otras personas… y eso empeoró todo aún más… hizo cosas terribles y vivía repitiéndome que nadie jamás me haría sentir lo que él… y para mi pena…tenía razón… ningún hombre pudo hacerme sentir como él lo hacía- suspiró.

Damon sintió encogerse algo en su pecho y una oleada de rabia hacia ese hombre que no conocía estalló dentro de él.

-Sin embargo lo intente y me alejé… Abandoné la empresa y con el tiempo aprendí a vivir sin él y a olvidarlo…- se recostó en el sofá cerrando sus ojos- Si algo aprendí de todo eso, es a no dejarme llevar por mis sentimiento y que cuando un hombre me quiere en su cama no quiere decir que me quiera también en su corazón- Se incorporó y lo miró fijamente- No tengo nada contra usted, simplemente el hecho de mantener el respeto, me hace sentir protegida ante todo el poder que ejerce sobre mí y mi cuerpo- le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió- Es por eso que entiendo perfectamente como van las cosas aquí… lo aprendí de la forma mala…-suspiró- Somos dos personas adultas, que se atraen y se llevan bien en la cama…y otros espacios- ambos rieron- Y no tiene nada de malo disfrutar de ello, manteniendo la distancia prudente para que las cosas no se arruinen.-

Damon asintió. Sus argumentos eran muy coherentes, era aquello mismo que él intentaba inculcar en sus amantes. Parecía que a ella ya se lo habían enseñado.

-¿Qué propones?- la animó sonriente.

-Pues podemos tener todo el sexo que quiera… Sin perder las formas…sin sentimientos de por medio…sin ataduras… con completa libertad en todos los aspectos de nuestras vidas…libres de estar con alguien más si queremos… no nos perteneceremos ¿Entiende?- le sonrió- podemos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, trabajar sin problemas y tener explosivos encuentros sexuales, manteniendo nuestra relación jefe-secretaria de la manera habitual y formal…- soltó una pequeña risa- Incluso podemos ser amigos… es lo que puedo ofrecerle… -susurró.

Era perfecto. Le ofrecía lo que él siempre había querido… una amante sin compromisos ni reclamos, con el plus de una agradable amistad. Simplemente ideal.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo sin pensarlo y le tendió la mano- ¿Amantes?- susurró cómplice con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada ardiente.

-Amantes- acordó ella tomando su mano. Cuando las estrellaron ella empujó su cuerpo y lo hizo caer de espaldas en el sofá, sentándose instantáneamente a horcajadas sobre él- Pero mejor le enseño como cierran sus tratos los amantes- y sin medir otra palabra, se abalanzó sobre él.

* * *

><p><span>Tarde pero seguro la segunda parte!... ahora saben un poco más ;) ... de a poco iré revelando más...Dejenme saber sus opiniones si? ;) ... Gracias por leerme y apoyarme a pesar de mi ausencia... Gracias por su pasiencia... Saludos y Nos leemos pronto ;)<span>


	16. Chapter 16

Damon abrió los ojos y se encontró solo y desnudo en el sofá, a sus pies vio su ropa impecablemente doblada, lista para usar, y el olor de café inundando sus sentidos le dio una idea bastante clara de donde estaba Elena.

-Buenos días Señor Salvatore- ella le guiñó un ojo. Debido a la charla que habían mantenido ayer, entendía perfectamente su formalismo. Aún así aún le molestaba un poco escucharla llamarlo así. Tendría que buscar una forma de hacerle entender que él no era como ese canalla de Markos.

-Buenos días Señorita Gilbert- bromeó él y le aventó un beso teatral.

Se sentaron a desayunar y Damon le habló de trabajo.

-Falta menos de un mes para la presentación del programa en el que trabajamos…- le sonrió- quiero que estés allí-

Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida- ¿Yo?... ¿Con todos los magnates petroleros?- parecía alucinada.

-Claro… Tú aportaste mucho al proyecto, te necesitamos allí- le guiñó un ojo y ella tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Gracias en verdad, por todo lo que ah hecho por mí… nunca podré terminar de agradecerle…- le dio un ligero apretón que él devolvió.

-No es nada que no merezcas… tu esfuerzo, dedicación y compromiso fueron los que te trajeron hasta aquí- le sonrió.

-¿A una casa en la playa con usted?...Genial, me esforzaré así más seguido- bromeó y ambos rieron.

La mañana pasó tranquila y algunas horas más tarde como lo había prometido Damon entró a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Para sorpresa de Elena no se le daba nada mal, una suave carne asada con unos pocos condimentos y unas papas fueron la elección del chico. Sencillo, pero delicioso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué nota me he sacado?- preguntó luego de que hubieran lavado los platos, observando a Elena, que frente a él, doblaba el mantel sentada sobre la encimera.

-mmm yo diría que un siete- sentenció ella luego de meditarlo unos segundos.

-¿Siete?- se indignó él- ¿Por qué siete?-

-Pues una comida no puede calificarse con más de eso si carece de postre-

Él sonrió pícaro.- De acuerdo, entonces te daré postre-

Arrebató el mantel de sus manos arrojándolo al suelo y sin delicadeza alguna abrió sus piernas para situarse en medio. Asaltó su boca con pasión y la oyó lanzar un gemido de satisfacción, lo que provocó que sonriera sobre sus labios. Realmente adoraba cómo reaccionaba ante él.

Afortunadamente como hacía calor, ella no llevaba más que un ligero vestido de playa, lo cual facilitó enormemente su tarea. Bajó sus bragas sin dificultad mientras devoraba su cuello. La chica enredó las manos en su cabello y lo jaló hacía atrás para poder besarlo. Salvaje… la adoraba.

En un instante, Damon bajó sus pantalones y sin mediar palabras la envistió profundamente, logrando que ambos soltaran un gemido ronco y áspero por la explosiva mezcla de placer y dolor.

Elena enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se sumergieron en un frenético ritmo apasionado. Los jadeos y gemidos llenaron la habitación. Sus cuerpos bailaban a un mismo son, sus lenguas peleaban por el control y sus manos anhelantes exploraban el cuerpo sudoroso del otro con auténtica desesperación.

-Dámelo nena…vente para mí- suplicó Damon después de unos minutos sin poder aguantar más.

Y un segundo después la sintió tensarse a su alrededor con un grito de placer, haciéndolo explotar sin remedio dentro de ella.

La castaña se recostó en su pecho y lanzó una risita jadeante.

-once…eso definitivamente fue un once- reconoció haciéndolo reír también.

Por la tarde, decidieron ir a pasear al precioso pueblo costero que quedaba cerca de la casa. Se llevaron todas sus cosas, puesto que planeaban cenar fuera y luego directamente regresar a la ciudad. Lamentablemente el fin de semana llegaba a su fin y con eso la vuelta a la realidad era inevitable.

El mercado de la costa era un lugar entretenido y lleno de sorpresas, había una gran variedad de cosas para ver y comprar, además de juegos de feria, restaurantes, y todo tipo de negocios puestos estratégicamente para atraer turistas.

Se tomaron su tiempo para recorrerlo y curiosear entre los puestos. Las risas y las bromas no faltaron entre ellos y el ambiente relajado y distendido que se creaba cuando estaban juntos los tenía encantados.

El sol estaba cayendo cuando Damon se ausentó para ir al baño y Elena aprovechó para comprar algunas cosas. Cuando volvieron a reunirse buscaron un lugar para cenar, optando por un restaurant de fachada antigua, con un precioso balcón con vista al mar. Se ubicaron en una de las mesas con vista panorámica y ordenaron su cena.

-Aquí tienen- dijo el mesero sirviendo sus platos. Llenó sus copas sin despegar su interesada mirada de Elena- Sí necesitan algo más háganmelo saber- sonrió hacía ella y la muy descarada le sonrió seductora de regreso.

Cuando se alejó, Damon carraspeó divertido- ¿Siempre ligas con los meseros?-

-Sólo cuando son guapos- rió ella.

Damon observó al chico con una ceja alzada.- No es tan guapo… considerando lo que tienes enfrente- le guiñó un ojo.

-Nadie podría competir con lo que tengo enfrente- reconoció ella divertida y luego volteó a mirar al mesero que estaba de espaldas- Pero ese trasero merece estar en el podio.-

Damon soltó un jadeo sorprendido de su atrevimiento y luego rió. Aquella mujer era todo un caso.

-Pensé que éramos los hombres los que mirábamos traseros- comentó dando el primer bocado.

-Eso no es cierto…nosotras nos fijamos mucho en ello también…sólo que no hacemos tanta publicidad al respecto… ya sabe…todo es cuestión de marketing- se encogió de hombros y el rió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Siempre tienes una respuesta ingeniosa para todo verdad?-

-Sólo digo lo primero que acude a mi mente… no suelo tener filtro…cuando estoy en confianza- le sonrió y Damon le devolvió el gesto contento. Era bueno saber que podía ser ella misma cuando estaba con él, eso lo complacía.

Cenaron disfrutando de la mutua compañía y una charla amena acerca de los logros de Damon en la universidad.

Unas horas después estaban ya a punto de llegar a la ciudad. Elena tenía la mirada perdida a través de la ventana y realmente no habían hablado mucho en el camino, simplemente el silencio entre ellos no era incómodo.

-Esta semana de trabajo será dura- suspiró Damon.

-Los frutos valdrán la pena- sonrió ella aún con la vista perdida.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- volteo a verla aprovechando una luz roja.

-Sólo pensando en la cantidad de cosas que debo hacer antes del próximo fin de semana- le sonrió mirándolo.

-¿Muy atareada en la Universidad?- interrogó.

-Bastante, estoy a punto de terminar un proyecto que representa una enorme oportunidad- giró de nuevo su vista.

-No me habías contado sobre eso… ¿Qué clase de oportunidad?- se interesó.

-Pues si es aprobado, podré viajar con una beca a Londres para graduarme con honores-

-Eso es asombroso preciosa, seguro que lo lograras- se alegró él y también se sintió orgulloso, era realmente brillante en su profesión.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba ya aparcando frente a la casa de Elena. Ambos bajaron para sacar de la cajuela la pequeña maleta de la chica.

Ella alzó los ojos y lo beso fugazmente- Gracias por esto, realmente no me había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba un descanso- acarició su mejilla y se volteo.- Lo veo mañana Señor Salvatore-

-Hasta mañana preciosa- sonrió él y se marchó de allí.

A la mañana siguiente llegó sonriente a la oficina, pero su alegría no duró mucho, al entrar no encontró su café, ni sus papeles, ni tampoco a Elena. Se extrañó en un principio, pero encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a trabajar, seguramente estaría retrasada. Necesitaba sus papeles, asique fue a husmear al escritorio de la castaña para encontrarlos, y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que no fue una tarea difícil, ella tenía todo en perfecto orden.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde estaba oficialmente preso de un ataque de pánico. Si ella no llegaba de un momento a otro, saldría a buscarla, aunque tuviera que mirar debajo de cada roca del Central Park, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Marcó por Vigésima vez a su móvil pero no respondía. Había llamado a Pearl y ésta le había dicho que la chica salió a trabajar a la hora de siempre.

Estaba desesperado ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? No era común que no fuera a trabajar y mucho menos que no dé señales de vida. Bajó apresuradamente al aparcamiento e iba caminando rumbo a su coche cuando escuchó su voz. Alzó la vista esperanzado y la vio.

-No puedo creer que no lo hayas visto- soltó con tono molesto a su interlocutor, que no era otro que Kol Mikaelson.

-Fue un accidente Lena, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera- sonaba apenado.

-A cualquiera que no estuviera mirando el trasero de la mujer que pasaba por su derecha-

-¿Celosa?- ella lo golpeó molesta en el hombro y él se quejó- ¡Cuidado! Estoy convaleciente.-

Al observarlos bien el alivio por haberla escuchado se disipó y fue sustituido por un desbordarte sentimiento de preocupación.

La chica llevaba una mano vendada, tenía una bandita sobre una ceja, cubriendo un pequeño corte y una enorme aureola alrededor, que cubría la mitad de su frente y prometía ponerse morada. El muchacho tenía ambas manos vendadas y varios cortes en la cara.

-¡Por Dios Santo que ha pasado!- exclamó corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Señor Salvatore!- exclamaron los chicos a la vez mirándolo sorprendidos.

-Lamento mucho aparecer a estas horas…- comenzó a excusarse ella, parecía mortificada.

-Fue mi culpa…tuvimos un accidente de tráfico, me hago totalmente responsable de las reprimendas- avanzó el chico valientemente.

-No digan tonterías, no tomaré represalias por que hayan sufrido un choque- se ofendió porque pensaran eso de él- ¿Están bien?- repasó cada centímetro de Elena para asegurarse de que no estuviera muy mal- ¿Por qué han venido? Deberían estar descansando, ¿Los ha visto un médico?-

-Tranquilo…- le sonrió ella- Fuimos al hospital, estamos bien, lamentamos no haber podido avisar, nuestros móviles quedaron arruinados- observó a Kol de reojo con mirada asesina.

-Te comprare otro Lena lo prometo- susurró el chico que parecía temerle.

-Más te vale, acababa de comprar ese- suspiró.

-Yo no los veo muy bien…deberían irse…- ella lo interrumpió.

-Estamos bien Señor Salvatore… permítanos reincorporarnos a la jornada laboral- le pidió con sus enormes ojos chocolate fijos en él.

Suspirando asintió y se hizo a un lado, ella pasó rumbo al ascensor y cuando iba a seguirla Kol lo detuvo con un brazo.

-No pude convencerla de que se fuera a casa… su radiografía salió bien pero el médico dijo que estuviera atenta por si había mareos o nauseas, ¿Podría echarle un ojo?- pidió él. Y Damon no pudo evitar el sentimiento de simpatía que lo invadió, aunque le molestaba la confianza que había entre ellos, tenía que reconocer que el chico se preocupaba por ella.

-No se preocupe Mikaelson, me asegurare de que no le pase nada- asintió y se fue tras Elena.

Subieron en silencio y apenas llegaron a su piso, ella se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró aliviada cerrando sus ojos, se veía cansada y bastante apaleada.

-Me preocupé demasiado hoy…- susurró él sentándose en el escritorio y mirándola- ¿Segura que estas bien? Te ves terrible-

Ella soltó una carcajada- Vaya… creo que es la primera vez que un hombre me dice eso- abrió los ojos y lo miró divertida.

El rió- Quise decir que te ves…mmm… golpeada… pero créeme que si no fuera porque sé que estas dolorida, te arrancaría la ropa de todas formas- le guiñó un ojo y ella soltó una carcajada sorprendida.

Tras ellos se escuchó un carraspeo y Damon se volteó sobresaltado, poniéndose de pie.

Frente a él, una Rebekah visiblemente molesta, golpeaba el pié repetidamente contra el suelo con un caro tacón de Prada.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó fulminando a Elena con la mirada.

-Para nada ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Elena sonriéndole.

-Te he dicho que no me tutees- la cortó la rubia molesta.

-Lo lamento Señorita Rebekah- la expresión de Elena no cambio ni un ápice.-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-

-¿Podemos hablar Damon?- le preguntó ignorando totalmente a su secretaria.

-Te he dicho que no me tutees- le soltó él seriamente.

La rubia abrió los ojos y pareció echar llamas por ellos.

-Necesito hablar con usted- soltó entre dientes.

-Estoy ocupado ahora, Elena y yo tenemos mucho trabajo, vuelve en otro momento y por favor llama antes de subir- la despidió y la chica se fue bufando.

Tras él oyó a Elena suspirar.-Va a matarme…- comentó contrariada- ahora tendré que echar un ojo cada vez que gire en algún pasillo-

-Vah…- le quitó importancia él.-Es sólo una mujer despechada, ya se le pasará.-

-Subestima el efecto que tiene en las mujeres Señor Salvatore- comentó ella sumergiendo su mirada en la pila de papeles que traía enfrente.

¿Qué demonios quería decir aquello?

-Tendré esto listo en unos minutos para poder ponernos a trabajar…- le dijo sonriéndole como si nada.

-Sólo avísame si te sientes mal- pidió resignado.

Ella asintió y él se perdió dentro de su despacho.

Trabajaron el resto de la tarde y Elena no mostró signos encontrarse mal en ningún momento, sin embargo el la notaba cansada, asique cuando dieron las cinco insistió en que se fuera a casa.

Luego de la chica se fue Rick golpeó a su puerta y entró. Se sorprendió al verlo solo.

-Pensé que estarías trabajando con Elena-

-Se fue a casa- se encogió de hombros él.

-¿Y eso?-

-Tuvo un accidente, estaba cansada asique la envíe de regreso-

-¿Accidente? ¿Está bien?- se alarmó su amigo.

Damon sonrió- Tranquilo colega, está perfectamente, solo algo magullada…-

-Me alegro entonces- suspiró y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué harás mañana?- interrogó

-¿Trabajar?- ironizó él.

-Hablo enserio ¿No tienes nada planeado?-

-¿Por qué debería?- negó él con la cabeza.

-Por dios santo hombre ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Y vamos a celebrarlo- sentenció levantándose.

-No no vamos a celebrarlo.- se negó rotundamente.

-Si lo haremos, quieras o no…te veo mañana colega- sonrió y se marcho de allí.

-¡Rick!- gritó en vano, pero era inútil y lo sabía.

Cuando a Alaric se le metía algo en su cabeza, no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Su amigo tenía una obsesión con su cumpleaños, desde que él había decidido ya no celebrarlo, luego de la muerte de su padre.

Suspiró totalmente agotado, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para lo que le depararía el día siguiente.

* * *

><p><span>Hello! lamento la demora se me rompió la PC pero ya esta resuelto :D... el susto que me lleve al pensar que había perdido todos mis escritos x.x jajajaja... ¿Están disfrutando lo bien que va todo? Que bueno porque se acabará muy pronto xD jajajaja...Prometo problemas, lo que no prometo por ahora es el Elena POV, pero no se preocupen, llegara cuando menos se lo esperen ;) paciencia! creo que esta historia tiene un mejor sabor si es Damon quien la cuenta, no pensaba que fuera a haber un Elena POV de hecho, porque pienso que es un bonito cambio, ya que la mayoría de las historias las cuenta ella... Pero bueno, me debo a mis lectoras asique les dejaré ver lo que pasa por esa cabecita castaña, sólo que deberán esperar...<span> 

Wow ya casi 100 Reviews! no puedo creerlo! muchas gracias por el apoyo, sus comentarios siempre tan divertidos y motivadores me animan a seguir escribiendo cada día! :D Bienvenidos a los nuevos ;) y a los de siempre MIL GRACIAS por seguir leyendo esta historia aunque a veces tarde en subirles cap ;) son increíbles! Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
